


Pleasure Before Business

by samptra



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Student Tony Stark, Sweet, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WAFF, Young Tony Stark, business man bucky, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: Bucky groaned burring his head in his hands, “Why do you insist on trying to set me up with someone?”“Buck, you’re alone all the time, it’s not healthy. I want you to be happy, like me.”He shook his head settling back in his chair. Here was the crux of it, Steve had recently found the love of his life, and as he was deliriously happy, he had decided his friend also needed to be happy.It wasn’t that Bucky was opposed to finding someone, truth be told he was feeling a little lonely. It would be nice to have someone else in his life aside from Steve. Biting his lip, he stared hard at the phone.“Ok I’ll come, but no matchmaking ok?"





	1. Waiters in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a rewrite of an old fic of mine, and it just a fluffy, feel-good mess with some smut for good measure. Plots pretty thin, just a little get-together fic, using it as a bit of a writing exercise. So enjoy it for what it is!

* * *

“Final papers for you to sign Mr. Barnes,” the well-dressed PA announced as she set the folder before him.

“Thanks, Ms. Potts,” he mumbled absently, brown eyes intent on the report before him.

Virginia Potts, better known as Pepper, left the room as quietly as she had entered, knowing better than to interrupt when the boss was busy.

The man in question, briskly finished reading the file, he neatly stacked the paperwork before he idly swivelled in his chair, pausing to survey the city skyline; it was after all a phenomenal view. Should be at least, he certainly paid enough for it.

Sighing James Buchanan Barnes, owner and CEO of AV Industries, slumped in his expensive leather chair. He didn’t really know why but he didn’t feel much like working today. Not that he would take a day off, couldn’t really remember the last time he’d taken a day off. 

He’d built his company from the ground up.

His parents had died when he was young, and with no money to his name, and a sister to look after he’d dropped out of school to support them. He’d managed to create his company working late into the night in a rented garage, and a part-time job in construction. He'd come a long way through sheer grit and determination, building the most cutting edge technology in the world. He was a self-made man.

James was an imposing figure standing six-five, and thickly muscled he looked more like a professional fighter than a titan of industry. Removing his suit jacket he slung it over the back of his chair. Thick arms pulling the fabric of his blue dress shirt tight

His phone rang then drawing him from his thoughts and away from the spectacular view of the city.

Unconsciously straightening his back, he hit the speakerphone, "Barnes.”

The voice on the other end was an all too familiar one, “You say the sweetest things Bucky,” sighing Bucky slouched forward it was just Steve Rogers, head of the Rogers Inc., a once business rival turned begrudging friend. One of the few friends he had; a man in Bucky’s position did not get where he was by making a lot of friends. 

“What do you want Rogers?”

“You coming out for dinner tonight?”

He was immediately suspicious, “Why?”

“No reason,” the man on the other end returned airily.

Bucky knew Steve too well to be fooled, "What are you scheming, Rogers?" 

“Not a thing, just thought we’d have a nice dinner, with a nice friend of a friend…”

Bucky groaned burring his head in his hands, “Why do you insist on trying to set me up with someone?”

“Buck, you’re alone all the time, it’s not healthy. I want you to be happy, like me.”

He shook his head settling back in his chair. Here was the crux of it, Steve had recently found the love of his life, and as he was deliriously happy, he had decided his friend also needed to be happy.

It wasn’t that Bucky was opposed to finding someone, truth be told he was feeling a little lonely. It would be nice to have someone else in his life aside from Steve. Biting his lip, he stared hard at the phone.

“Ok I’ll come, but no matchmaking ok?"

“Cross my heart,” Steve assured him, “Sure see you tonight, seven at the Château on Elgin.”

“Ok see you then,” sighing he hung up the phone glancing at his watch, it was four now he could work another two and a half hours. 

-#-#-#-

“Please, please, please!”

Tony tried not to look at the pleading grey eyes before him.

“Clint, I’ve never waited tables before…” he mumbled studiously ignoring the hopeful face of his friend. If he looked he knew he was going to be sunk.

Clint wanted to go out with his girlfriend tonight, apparently, it was his anniversary and he'd forgot to book it off. Which lead to his current predicament, as he begged Tony to fill for him in the dining room.

They both worked at the Château Elgin, one of the nicer hotels in the city, and while Tony spent his time lifeguarding in the pool, Clint worked in the hotel restaurant. It was a pretty cushy job, and one Tony did not want to lose.

“Come on Tones, it’s way easier then lifeguarding, besides all you have to do is take the orders, smile, and then take the empty plates back to the kitchen, please?”

Tony made the mistake of looking at that pouting face, “Please?”

-#-#-#-

Several hours later found him dressed in the black and white outfit all the servers wore, complete with little black apron and billfold. Sam the dining room manager, had given him a crash course in what he had to do before thanking him for filling in, as they were apparently terribly shorthanded tonight. 

Tony was all but shaking with nerves.

The dining room had opened at five, and despite his misgivings, Tony felt he was starting to get the hang of the job. By about seven he was feeling confident as he moved to greet his new table; a petite blonde man and a much larger blonde seated on one side, and a lovely blonde woman on the other. He moved quietly filling water glasses carefully before setting the jug on the table.

“Can I get you some drinks this evening?” He said grinning widely, Sam had said it was important and he was already up over a hundred in tips so something had to be working.

“Uh yeah,” the small blonde returned the smile, pale cheeks flushing as he replied, “I’ll get a Canadian, Thor?”

The larger man looked up from the menu, “Same please,” he smiled widely, voice big and jovial in the quiet dining room. The man was huge, Tony was sure he was some sort of model, he looked pretty, but a little dangerous.

Writing it down he looked at the women, “Hmmm…champagne I think Dom Per?”

Nodding Tony tried to swallow down his surprise, that was a seriously pricey bottle of booze he moved from the table, heading to put the order into the bar.

Maria behind the bar lifted her eyes in surprise, “Got some high rollers?”

Tony shrugged as he quickly fished a hair clip out of his pocket, sticking it in his mouth he pulled his too-long bangs back, "I guess so,” he mumbled around the clip. Expertly pinning back his bangs he tugged absently at the plain black tie at his throat.

Maria moved to get the drinks, "Should be a hell of a tip if they're drinking this."

-#-#-#-

“Really Sharon?”

Steve raised his eyebrow at the women across from him.

Shrugging she flipped perfectly quaffed hair, “I only drink champagne.”

Steve glanced at his lover, Thor rolling his eyes before sending him a look that said ‘you’re actually trying to hook Bucky up with this?’ 

Steve was beginning to regret his own judgment as well.

“Good evening,” came the smooth deep voice, from the man sliding into the empty seat beside the women.

“Bucky, nice to see you this is Miss Sharon Carter niece of an acquaintance of mine,” Steve introduced hoping this evening wasn’t a lost cause.

His hopes were dashed when immediately the women she began to gush, “Wow, so nice to meet you! My father speaks of you often.”

It took all of them only a few minutes for all of them to realize she a spoiled primadonna trolling for some rich husband to take care of her. Steve winced at the scowl Bucky threw him.

So much for matchmaking.

-#-#-#-

Bucky was already in a sour mood barely noticing as their waiter returned passing out the drinks to the others. To busy glaring daggers at his so-called friend. 

“Ready to order?”

Glancing at the menu, he made his decision right away, before glancing at the waiter standing by the table feeling; he felt a small jolt.

Bucky swallowed suddenly, the man was a looker he thought, and he wasn’t sure why that thought came into his head. He was on the shorter side, slender, but muscular. His shaggy brown hair was pulled back from his face held in place by a barrette, a pink Hello Kitty one as a matter of fact.

Sharon ordered first, barely looked at the waiter as she requested the most expensive thing on the menu. Bucky watched interestedly as the waiter very studiously wrote down what they all wanted. Intelligent brown eyes, that seemed not to miss a thing.

Bucky ordered last, "I'll have the steak please, medium, with a baked potato." 

Nodding the waiter looked up at him with a sheepish smile, “Anything to drink?” he asked softly, nodding he requested a Keith’s.

Finished the handsome waiter gathered the menus and headed back, Bucky watched him until he left, a heat rolling through him. A little unsettled by the way the young man had affected him, he forced himself to try and listen to the incessant ramble of his so-called date.

-#-#-#-

Tony figured he was doing all right, he was also thinking of picking up more dining room shifts as he’d already made quite a bit of money, and with the amount of money, his table of four was dropping he was hoping for another good tip. They had moved onto dessert and glasses of red wine by that point.

He was loading the glasses carefully onto his tray before heading back to the table. Focusing he set the glasses in front of the blonde men before moving to do the same to the women and the dark-haired man on the other side of the table.

Just as he set the glass down before the women she casually flipped her hand back sending the glass of blood-red wine skittering across the table and into her lap, as well as splashing the dark-haired man's very expensive-looking suit.

She shrieked jumping to her feet, every eye in the dining room turning to them.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony whispered, feeling his face immediately turning red. Hurriedly he took out the cloth that he carried trying to mop up the mess.

“You clumsy ass, I’m going to have you fired! This dress is worth more than you make in a year!”

Tony tried to stutter out an apology, as the irate women continued to make a scene.

Sam all but ran over trying vainly to diffuse the situation.

Amidst the chaos, the yelling, and the apologies a deep voice settled them all, "Enough," he said calmly, mildly but Tony froze, eyes immediately on the quite man seemed suddenly incredibly imposing.

“It was an accident, I apologize for creating a scene,” he said ending the issue there and then.

With a huff, the women stormed out refusing to pay for such poor service. The dark-haired man turned to Sam his own white dress shirt now red with the wine., Tony frantically tried to clean it up the table unsure what else he could do.

“Service tonight was excellent, it was an accident,” the unknown ma assured Sam who visibly relieved.

“Here, please put 20% on for yourself as well,” he said handing over his card as Tony felt his jaw drop nodding mutely he hurried off to run the card through. Hands trembling, he felt disconnected like he was in some sort of daze as he carried out the transaction to flustered to even glance at the name on the thick black Amex card.

As they headed out of the restaurant Tony heard the man’s comment to his friend, “Steve, no more blind dates ok?”


	2. Zombies on a First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement! Going to try and get this up as soon as I can, but I'm back at work so unfortunately, I don't have as much free time as I did. Hope you enjoy this fluffy sweet mess.

* * *

Bucky grunted as his fist connected with the bag, dancing back he shrugged his shoulders as sweat trickle down his back. Shifting his weight on his feet, he hit the bag a one-two combination feeling it shake on the chain.

“Rough night?" an amused voice asked, as Thor appeared beside the bag.

Bucky glanced at the big grinning blonde, Thor was all muscle, a professional MMA fighter he trained at the gym that Bucky went to. Which was how Steve ended up meeting him. Bucky had taken Steve to one of Thor’s fights, and the petite blonde had fallen for him instantly. Apparently, Steve had a type, and it was huge blonde fighters.

“Yeah,” Bucky grumbled taking his frustrations out on the bag.

“How about fighting something that can hit back?”

Grinning Bucky straightened, “That an offer?”

-#-#-#-

Several hours later Bucky was headed home, he had a darkening black eye from where Thor had landed a solid punch. But it had been an invigorating fight, enough to vent out some of the stress from the previous evening and the embarrassing episode that his so-called date had caused.

What was really bothering him though was he hadn’t managed to get the waiters name. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the dark-headed man with a smooth smile, and intelligent eyes. Frustrated Bucky ran a hand through still sweat-damp hair, the showers at the gym were not the cleanest, so he’d decided to just tough it out until he got home.

Idly working his way down the street, he paused outside a small independent coffee shop, the thought of stopping for a cup appealing to him. He’d been a couple of times, and their coffee was rather good. Making an impulsive decision he pushed open the doors, the bells jingling merrily as he entered. Inhaling deeply, he enjoyed the smell of fresh percolating coffee. Casually he glanced around at the shop, there was a steady stream of people for a Saturday morning.

Moving to the back of the line he took out his phone, idly checking through his e-mails, sighing irritated when he read about a missed shipment. Reaching the counter, he stashing the phone away ordering from the red-headed women with the intent to sit and relax a little. He’d still be into work by eleven, and it wasn’t like anyone was waiting for him at home. Settling in one of the eclectic oversized chairs in the place he unfolded the complimentary newspapers as he settled in to enjoy a little peace before work.

-#-#-#-

Tony yawned into his arm, hands full making coffee. He wasn't a world-class barista, but he wasn’t that bad either. They had been busy since they’d opened, filling orders for the early risers on their way to overwork or play.

Finishing up the current order he was on, and with a lull in the line, he grabbed the dish bin pausing by Natasha at the counter, “Going to go clean up.”

She waved him off, fussing with the display at the front.

Tony was tired, last night had been rather stressful, and that scene the women had caused towards the end of the evening; he still blushed thinking about it. Sam had assured him he shouldn’t worry, that he’d done a great job. He’d even invited Tony to work more shifts in the dining room. Tony was still on the fence about it, the money had been welcome, but the fallout had been mortifying.

Grumbling to himself he moved around the room collecting half-eaten pastries, plates, and cups piling it in his bin. If he started working in the dining room he could quit here at least, and that was an upside. Not that he hated it, but it was a small family-owned shop, and the pay wasn't all that great.

Moving to the next bunch of chairs Tony noticed the man right away. He stuck out and Tony, it was impossible not to the man was big, wearing work out clothes when everyone else was dressed as casual yuppies. His trainers had defiantly seen better days, and his track pants had holes in them, Tony also noted the knuckles gripping the paper were bruised and swollen.

“A fighter?” he said aloud without meaning to.

The paper slowly lowered and pale blue-grey eyes were looking at him over the top of it.

Tony had no idea what had possessed him to make the comment, and now he found himself under the full power of that magnetic stare he couldn’t look away. The man had a beautiful face, high cheekbones, a determined jaw covered with dark stubble. His nose was straight, his lips looked firm like he didn’t smile all that often. His eyes framed by thick dark lashes, while long dark hair brushed his shoulders.

The man was gorgeous. 

“Not really,” the handsome man replied, as Tony struggled to stop gaping like a fish.

“Just your hands,” he mumbled picking up cups and dishes once more, figuring he’d embarrassed himself enough for the moment. Wouldn’t be the first, nor the last time his mouth got him into trouble.

“Well I do some MMA down at the gym,” the other gestured.

Tony paused, well that made sense, “That’s cool, I watch the fights sometimes.”

The man’s kissable lips turned up slightly, “My names James, but everyone calls me Bucky,” he moved to hold out his hand.

Tony hastily wiped his hand on the towel slung on his shoulder. “Anthony Stark but everyone calls me Tony,” he shook the other man's hand, not all that surprised when he felt calluses on the palm.

“Pleased to meet you Bucky.”

Having thoroughly embarrassed himself, he moved to retreat back to the counter when he was stopped by that compelling voice once more, “Do you maybe want to join me for a coffee?”

Tony struggled to keep the heat from his cheeks as he met pale eyes, “Yeah, sure just let me clean up and I’ll be right with you.”

Nodding Bucky finally smiled at him, wide and genuine. Tony thought him impossibly handsome at that moment. 

-#-#-#-

Bucky couldn’t believe it, it was the waiter! He’d recognized him instantly, despite being dressed in a black polo shirt bearing the logo of the coffee shop, jeans, and yes another barrette today this one blue with a butterfly on it.

Bucky had realized right away that Tony had no idea who he was…he didn’t recognize him from last night or from the papers. He and AV had been in it enough with the announcement of their new line of computers.

It was refreshing. He was used to people fawning and simpering over him and his name, only Tony, didn’t seem to have any idea he was anything other than a man in the coffee shop.

Lost in thought, he was jolted back to the present as Tony settled in the chair across from him a cup of coffee in hand. Bucky was suddenly nervous, he felt like he was on a first date, and he really wanted to impress the other man.

“So, if you’re not a fighter what do you do?” Tony asked curiously.

Bucky sat back with his coffee in hand, the store had slowed down but it was still busy with the murmur of voices and the soft clink of cups. He hesitated, he didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to give up this sudden anonymity.

“Business, I guess you could say,” Bucky tried to dodge the question.

Tony returned the half-smile, "Oh yeah? What kind of business?" 

“Electronics, boring stuff mostly. How about you?” He deflected, wanting to know more about the intriguing man before him.

"Student, and part-time barista and lifeguard."

Bucky frowned he hadn’t mentioned being a waiter, “Student eh? What are you studying?”

"Working on my Ph.D. in theoretical physics, string theory specifically.”

Bucky blinked thoroughly impressed, he looked way too young to be working on a Ph.D. He was suddenly embarrassed, “That’s amazing, I didn’t even finish high school…” he trailed off cursing himself for babbling. Now he was going to think he was a complete moron. 

Tony shot him an easy grin, “It’s not all that great, it’s a lot of work and costing me a fortune but I love it, and there’s not a hell of a lot you can apply that too in the real world.” 

Bucky nodded in agreement he guessed that was true.

Their conversation moved on then touching on everything and anything, the time flying by.

“Ah jeez got to get back to work,” Tony shrugged at him ruefully as he picked up his empty cup.

Bucky swallowed summoning what courage he could find, it was now or never. “Ummm, if your maybe free tonight we could get dinner?”

He focused at a point past Tony’s shoulder, barely daring to breathe as he waited for an answer.

“I umm…can’t tonight, but if your free tomorrow afternoon I was going to catch the double feature at the old Mayfair.”

Bucky whose heart had been sinking when he’d said he was busy suddenly felt it lurch at the invitation.

“Sounds good,” he managed to get out around the flutter in his chest. 

“Great, meet you there around 1 then?” He nodded, hoping he didn’t look too eager as Tony gave a small wave heading back to work.

Bucky was walking on air all the way to the office.

-#-#-#-

One o’clock on Sunday could not come soon enough for Bucky.

He worked late into Saturday evening. Not overly eager to go home to his large empty condo. Steve had been right the ass…he was lonely.

All the money he had, and no one to spend it on.

He’d ended up sleeping in on Sunday something very rare for him. Waking he dragged his ass to the gym, killing time until eleven before rushing home to get ready. Showering he fussed with his hair, gathering it up in a loose bun before searching for something to wear.

Heading into his closet he suddenly froze, what was he going to wear? He frowned at his expensive custom made shirts, and overpriced designer dress pants.

“Oh god I’m a friggin teenage girl,” he huffed throwing aside yet another piece of clothing. He wanted to look nice, but not overdress…he was going to the movies with someone who was probably younger than him; a lot young. He winced at himself, he didn’t want to look like an old man either.

Settling for faded jeans, and an old band shirt, he shrugged into a zip hoodie before throwing on his leather jacket, dashed out the door heading for the little theatre on the corner.

He didn’t want to keep the handsome Tony waiting.

-#-#-#-

Bucky spotted the slender figure standing outside the theatre in a dark pea coat and jeans.

“Hey,” he called, walking up to Tony.

The shorter man smiled, “Hey nice to see you again.”

Bucky smiled back, hoping his cheeks were just red from the cold. “You too,” Bucky managed as they turned to head into the lobby.

The Mayfair was an old theatre, one that looked like something right out of the 1940s. All faux gold gilding, and heavy burgundy curtains.

“I’ve never been here,” Bucky confessed looking around impressed.

Tony grinned handing him his ticket, “Here, it gets way better inside.”

Bucky frowned he had planned on buying the tickets for them…

“You can get the popcorn,” the voice was soft the smile warm.

Bucky felt a sweet tightness in his chest, why did he feel like a teen on their first date?

Popcorn and drinks in hands they entered the theatre proper, “Oh wow…” Bucky looked around suitably impressed. The massive theatre was a single auditorium draped in crimson and gold. Tony grinned as they settled in the middle center.

“I know right.”

Bucky was already impressed, “So what are we seeing?”

Tony laughed, as he popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Double Romero feature afternoon, the original _Night of the Living Dead _and _Dawn of the Dead.”_

Bucky glanced at his companion who looked excited, “Big fan of zombie movies?”

Tony nodded, “Love horror movies, Romero is the best.”

Bucky frowned, “Who’s Romero?”

Tony looked dumbfounded, “Wow, you totally have a lot to learn.”

-#-#-#-

Bucky was quite happy to be schooled by Tony in just who George Romero was, and how the zombie genre had come about. As the second movie ended, the pair headed out arguing good-naturedly about other zombie movies. 

“So, _28 Days Later _isn’t a zombie movie?”

Tony shook his head vehemently, “No way! Zombies eat the flesh of the living, they didn’t do that in _28 Days Later.”_

It was dark now, the crowd dispersing, as they headed away from the theatre.

“So how about some dinner?” Bucky offered, not wanting the night to end.

Tony was all smiles, “For sure, starving you like pho?”

Bucky grinned, “I’m guessing you know a good place?”

Tony nodded as they walked towards the parking lot.

“Did you drive?” Bucky asked glancing around at the cars.

Tony shrugged good-naturedly, “Ah no, can’t afford a car…” he mumbled.

Bucky suddenly glad tonight he’d opted for one of his less flashy cars.

“Nice wheels,” his date commented impressed.

Bucky glanced at the car, he was in his Mercedes and it wasn’t his nicest or most expensive. He had wanted to impress Tony if he was truthful, but he also wanted to hide the fact he had money.

Sliding in he waited until they were buckled up, “So where is this place?”

“Know where the Best Buy is out on Maryville?”

Bucky nodded, “Sure,” he agreed guiding the car out of the lot and across the city.

The restaurant was small, full of delicious aromas, the table and chairs rickety and a neon sign blinked in the window. Bucky rarely came to restaurants like this yet here he was having the time of his life.

They argued about movies for a bit longer before Bucky changed the topic, wanting to know more about the dark eyes man.

“So, how’s school going?”

Groaning Tony sat back in his seat toying with his bubble tea, "Don’t remind me…so much work, always reading and I’m a TA this year for a first-year physics class.”

Bucky felt his brow wrinkle in confusion, “TA, teaching assistant I help the prof read and grade papers.”

“That sounds like fun?”

“There so whinny though, first years tend to think uni is like high school if they cry and carry on they can change due dates. Or that a zero, doesn’t mean a zero.”

Bucky nodded, trying to remember his own high school days, all he could recall was always being in trouble and bored.

“Sounds rough,” he sympathized.

“Yeah, but it's ok, all part of the process, and I get to study and work on my thesis so it's always interesting. Always something new to learn.”

“Sounds like you’re a huge nerd…” Bucky teased Tony gave him a mock frown, just as Bucky realized that he was flirting with this man. A man he’d just met…it was completely out of character for him, but maybe that was a good thing.

Finished dinner, they had a brief skirmish over the bill Bucky insisting he pay for it while Tony insisting he pay. They ended the debate when Bucky said he’d get it this time, and Tony could next time.

“Deal,” the shorter man said with a grin, paid they headed out to the car. Bucky drove much slower this time, Tony pointing the way to his apartment. It was several blocks from the university, part of the off-campus housing Tony explained, all for post-grad students.

Bucky knew the area, it was an area of lower-income housing, cheap rentals for students; it really wasn’t that great a part of town.

"Well, here it is," Tony announced as they pulled up in front of an apartment building.

Bucky tried not to grimace, but it wasn’t the best looking of places, he knew he was being a bit of a snob but he couldn’t help it.

“Thanks for coming with me today,” Tony said getting out of the car.

Bucky nodded smiling, “I had a great time, Ummm…could maybe get your cell number?”

Tony looked surprised for a minute, “Yeah sure, I’ll get yours too.”

They exchanged numbers, “So I’ll give you a call later on in the week?” Tony asked giving him a wide, sweet grin.

Bucky nodded blushing faintly, “I’d like that.”

Exchanging goodbyes Tony hurried into his building with a little wave, Bucky waiting until he was inside before once more pulling away and towards his own home.

Heaving a happy sigh, he couldn’t keep the grin from his face, the date has been…wonderful. He couldn’t wait to see Tony again.


	3. Homage to the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Good lord this thing has little to no plot, just all romance and fluff. Just a heads up if your reading, this is just ridiculous feels.

* * *

Bucky grinned giddily, as his phone vibrated, he already knew who it was. Quickly he thumbed it open glancing at the text from Tony.

_Pretty good here, just finished class. Onto my first years :p_

“So our quarterly profits are still on the rise, I’m projecting better earnings for the final half.”

Bucky glanced up, he was in the middle of one of his board of director’s meetings, listening to them squabble over every little cent. His company was well in the black one of the few in this economic climate, these meetings were a waste of his time. 

Thumbs flying, he texted back,

_Me too, stuck in another boring meeting :( you working tonight?_

“So sir, the market is prime for this idea….” The speaker, some Davidson if he was remembering correctly, was still talking. The chart was showing some new device, Duo had no idea what it was.

He glanced at his phone, it was Wednesday and they’d been texting pretty much non -stop since Sunday. They hadn’t been able to meet since, due to Tony’s work schedule. Bucky pretty much worked whatever he wanted, lately though all he wanted to do was spend time with Tony.

_Yeah, but I’m done at seven at the pool if you wanted to get something to eat after? _

Bucky grabbed the phone up smiling gleefully he was going to see Tony tonight.

_Deal, I’ll pick you up after work. _

Bucky happy set his phone down, barely managing to contain his excitement. 

“You’re in agreement sir? We downsize workers in the plant and set up a new automated assembly.” 

Bucky looked at the man in disbelief, “Are you stupid?” he said in a slow, low menacing voice. The rest of the table glanced from Mr. Barnes to the man standing in the front of the room. Sweat had broken out on his brow, as he nervously played with the pointer in his hands.

Cold pale eyes narrowed, and the man swallowed thickly. 

By the time, Bucky got back to his office his blood pressure was through the roof. He couldn’t believe the incompetence of some of these people. Did they think he was a moron?

Fuming he sat at his desk, glaring at the stack of paperwork he felt like ripping up.

His phone vibrated again and his heart leapt at the sound.

_Done school, on the bus headed for work. Still in the meeting?_

Bucky read the text thumbs not moving fast enough as he replied.

_Nope meeting done now, paperwork time._

He set the phone aside, trying to focus but his mind drifting to the device. Several seconds later it went again and he snatched it up, opening the picture image. Curious he squinted at the screen trying to figure out what was going on. It was the inside of a city bus and a man sitting…wearing something on his head.

He read the caption from Tony.

_He’s wearing a tea cozy! Lol!_

Laughing Bucky looked at the picture again, he was still grinning as his PA walked in.

“Sir I have the Wilford documents…” she trailed off as he looked up at her, a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks, Pep, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, what do you need Boss?"

Bucky looked at his phone then at her, “Could you get me some magazines?”

“Magazines?”

“Yes, men’s fashion…younger fashion.”

“How much younger?”

"Early twenties, you know, sort of fashionable and trendy, but not suits."

She nodded slowly, “Sure thing boss give me about an hour?”

Nodding Bucky accepted the files absent-mindedly, more focused on texting on his phone, he barely noticed when Pepper left.

-#-#-#-

Virginia Potts was no slouch, she’d been working for James Barnes for years, and while his appearance screamed terrifying, she had learned that the man was actually the biggest softie. Not that she’d tell a soul.

Still, in all the time she'd known him, she couldn't remember a time when she'd seen her boss happy. Not just sort of happy, but genuinely happy. He was smiling, actually smiling and it made him look younger, more his age.

He had been on his phone almost non-stop lately and Pepper was sure her boss had met someone. Her suspicions grew when as Bucky waved goodbye and headed out at six…she couldn’t remember the last time her boss hadn’t stayed past eight or nine unless he had a meeting.

"Goodnight Pep see you tomorrow,” he disappeared down the hall and Pep could help her own grin as she looked down at her computer.

“Go for it boss.”

-#-#-#-

Bucky stood outside the fitness club unaccountably nervous, he glanced at his watch again, he was still fifteen minutes early. Grunting he sat on one of the comfy chairs outside to hotel gym to wait, picking up one of the papers sitting on the table.

He was at least feeling a little more confident in his dress tonight, the magazine's Pep had found had helped out. He had wanted to look younger…and he wasn’t ready to admit the reason why just yet.

He’d opted for jeans again, with a plain black t-shirt, grey hoodie, and a dark blazer the magazine had said layering was in. Bucky had thought he'd managed to pull the look off pretty well. He'd pulled his hair up in a high ponytail, and shaved, hoping that it had perhaps looked a little younger than his almost thirty-eight years.

Checking his watch again, he sighed, it’s been two minutes. Turning back to his paper he tried to calm his nerves, all he could do was wait.

-#-#-#-

Tony was hurrying through his closing procedures at breakneck speed, there was one older man still slowly swimming laps determined to wait till the bitter end. Thankfully the pool closed earlier than the rest of the facilities, the gym part was actually open until nine.

He wrote the chlorine levels in the book, left a note for the opening guard, finished mopping the deck, and now just needed the man to leave. Eyes glued to the clock he watched as it finally ticked over. Taking a breath, he politely reminded the elderly man it was closing time, waiting while he took his sweet ass time leaving the deck. Agitated he waited for the change room door to close before he bolted to lock the doors.

Making sure the pool was locked he hurried into the office quickly changing back into his clothing. Grabbing his bag, he bolted out of the pool area, wavering absently to Phil on the front desk before hurrying out.

He spotted him right away, the big figure seated in the lounge chair with a paper. Unable to help the grin that split his face he moved towards the other.

"Hey, stranger come here often?” Pale eyes looked at him, and a sweet smile crossed his face, as his cheeks pinked. Tony was not immune, for such a big guy he had the sweetest most adorable smile. His heart melted at the sight, Tony knew he was smitten… he didn’t mind at all.

“All set?” Bucky stood from his seat, that charming smile still in place.

Tony nodded, “Yes finally, thought the guy would never leave.”

Bucky chuckled softly, “So where too tonight? Dinner?” 

Tony nodded, “Oh my god yes, pizza and a pitcher. Let’s go!”

-#-#-#-

Bucky would later be sure that that was the night he fell head over heels in love with Tony Stark.

Over the greasy meat lover’s pizza and the pitcher of beer they shared they talked and laughed until well into the night. Until they headed out into the night, walking along the canal in the cool fall evening, enjoying each other’s company.

“Cold?” Bucky asked the chattering Tony, the younger man in nothing but his hoodie and jeans.

“No,” he said, but Bucky could tell he was trying to still his shivers. Bucky took a breath working up the courage to wrap an arm around the slightly shorter man when Tony beat him to it.

Bucky felt a strong arm encircle his waist, as Tony pulled him close sharing body heat. Bucky felt his cheeks heat, his pulse picking up at the contact. He tried to play it cool as his emotions run riot.

Walking slower now they finished their loop heading for the car, he’d taken the BMW tonight; Tony had been suitability impressed teasing him about business being good. 

Bucky embarrassed had shrugged, not wanting to let him know just how good it was.

In the car he blasted the heat, driving slower than normal to drop Tony off. He really didn’t want the night to end.

Sooner than he wanted they were outside Tony’s apartment. The clock was telling him it was the early AM, he still didn’t want the night to end.

"So…what are you up to tomorrow?" Bucky asked softly.

Tony shrugged, “Well school and not sure about work yet, waiting to hear if the pool needs me.”

Nodding Bucky looked down at his hands, he didn't want to come off too eager. But he really wanted to see Tony again. 

“I’ll text when I know,” Tony assured him opening the car door, “I had a really nice night Bucky, thanks.”

Before Bucky could really register it, Tony was leaning in, and he felt chapped lips press against his own. Surprised he wasn’t sure what was happening before the other was leaning back.

Bucky looked at him thoroughly ruffle, he knew his face was red, and all he wanted to do was keep kissing Tony.

“Night,” the young man called scurrying up the steps and to his building,

Bucky watched him until he disappeared, lips tingling from the contact. He felt light-headed and giddy as he turned on the car and headed for home.

Their first kiss.

It had been quick, and sweet, ending far too soon for his tastes. But it had been a kiss nonetheless. Bucky felt as if he was on cloud nine, his euphoria lasting all the way up to his big empty apartment.

Stepping into the large, silent space he shivered, trying to ignore the sadness that threatened to creep in. Stripping down he left a trail of clothing across his oversized bathroom pausing before the large Jacuzzi tub, he and Tony could easily fit in it comfortably. He groaned at the mental image. Pulling the elastic from his hair, running his fingers through the dark strands.

Turning on the shower he stepped into the hot water moaning softly as his cool extremities began to heat once more. It was getting cold out, he could feel the winter in the air. His body warming, he allowed his mind to wander back to Tony.

“I’m falling hard,” he mumbled to the clean ceramic wall.

He hadn’t really been all that choosey about partners in the past. He’d been more focused on his career than on relationships. Women and men had come and gone from his life, he never considered it a loss. If he was truthful he had never really cared about them, or being in a relationship.

Tony was different though, he liked Tony a lot. He was smart, funny, outgoing…completely different from himself. He was also younger then him, Bucky winced a little, he was sure he had at least ten years on the younger man.

Sighing at the reminder that he was getting older whether he liked it or not he turned off the water. 

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped himself in a fluffy blue towel as he moved to the mirror wiping the steam from the glass. Critically he surveyed himself, he was well built muscled from the gym, hours of frustration taken out on bags or Thor. He checked for wrinkles fancying that perhaps there some smalls ones at the corners of his eyes.

Sighing irritated he ran a hand through dark hair, his eyes catching a flash of colour on his left arm. When he’d been young and rebellious he’d got, a sleeve done tattoo done. It had taken a week to complete… and it was a work of art.

The tattooist and himself had been in collaboration on the subject matter, Greek mythology to be exact, the story of Orpheus and his descent into the underworld. It began at the top of his arm the stairs that ran the length of it, the figure moving down them to Charon the ferryman, and Cerberus the three-headed guard dog. At the bottom sat Hades and his Queen Persephone awaiting his arrival. It was rendered beautifully photos of it still featured at the store where he had obtained it.

“Well at least I look hip,” he mumbled flexing he twisted, poking his six-pack, running large hands across slim hips. He was overly muscled he knew that, thick thighs, and wide shoulders. The men in the magazines had been slender, lightly toned.

Sighing he gave up, it didn’t matter, all he wanted was to see Tony again, he smiled at his reflection.

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


	4. Wisdom and Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone following along with the fluffy mess! Someone did ask about the age difference in this, which is sorta nebulous but Bucky is late 30's and our young Tony would be early 20's because always a genius. It is a bit of a role reversal for sure. Anyway, enjoy the next installment!

* * *

_Still working hard?_

Bucky was not happy. There had been a massive mistake made by one of his suppliers and he was not in any sort of mood to be around people. The last time a mistake this large had been made, he’d fired half his board of directors.

Everyone from top tier management to entry-level employees was living in fear. The only bright spot in this godforsaken day had been Tony’s messages.

_Yeah, huge mistake. Boss is on a serious rampage. _

He smiled slightly at the screen, as a thought crossed his mind. He glanced at the time, it was almost eight, smirking he turned to his still-open door.

“Pep?” He yelled knowing he sounded mean as hell.

“Boss?” she answered, appearing in the doorway.

“Everyone still out there?”

She nodded.

“Shaking in fear?”

She nodded again, and Bucky knew she was fighting back a smile. His phone went and he glanced at the message, feeling his lips curl.

_Can you escape? Come to the pub, I’m having a pint and watching the game. _

That sounded like exactly what he needed at the moment. He looked back at Pepper the women looked calm and collected.

“Good, then they can live in fear the rest of the night.” 

Standing he shrugged back into his suit coat, “I’m off, see you in the morning Pep.”

She did smile then, looking amused as she stepped out of the way, “Goodnight Boss.”

He gave a little wave over his shoulder, texting as he headed for the elevator, tugging his tie loose.

_On my way. _

-#-#-#-

Tony sipped his beer groaning with the rest of the pub as his hockey team let another goal in. Shaking his head, he questioned himself yet again as to why he cheered for such a shitty franchise.

Grumbling he returned his focus to the papers in front of him. The first-year students had handed in their first formal paper of the year, he and Professor Banner had split them up. He liked working with Bruce, the man had the patience of a saint, which was no doubt why he always got the first years. Tony couldn’t complain though, the man kept him on a TA for the last few years.

As was his tradition when marking essays, he would sit in the small pub down the street from his apartment have a beer, and mark the damn papers. And if the gods were happy, there would be a game on. 

He circled yet another mistake with his pen, finishing the page off and flipping to the next before glancing up at the TV.

Still tied up.

A welcome figure slid into the booth pulling his attention from the screen, “Hey come here often?”

Tony felt his face split into a grin, “Only on game night.” 

The waitress, having spotted Bucky was quick to hurry over, running an appreciative eye over the other. Tony frowned, watching as Bucky leaned back as she leaned forward.

“What can I get you sugar?”

Bucky looked a little irritated, “Canadian and a menu please.”

Nodding she turned shooting him one last lingering look before she disappeared.

“Looks like you have a fan,” Tony teased, mentally seething, even as he tried to remind himself that technically he really wasn't sure if they were officially or not. This was only their fourth date. 

Bucky grunted, looking unconcerned with their waitress, as he shrugged suit coat, loosening the top buttons of his no doubt expensive dress shirt. Tony watched his every move, trying his best not to sigh like the love-sick idiot he knew he was. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that someone as amazing as Bucky was actually interested in him. Interested in Tony Stark, the loudmouth geek who specialized in putting his foot in his mouth. Bucky was so far out of his league it was laughable; he was suave, sophisticated, successful, and far more put together then Tony would ever be. He was a hot mess on the best of days.

Trying to shake off his self-deprecation he focused back on those beautiful blue-grey eyes,

“Bad day?” He asked recalling the text about his boss being on the rampage earlier.

Bucky groaned theatrically, as he casually rolled his shirt sleeves up his forearms, “You have no idea.”

About to ask why Tony was instantly sidetracked when his partner folding his bared forearms on the table.

"Oh wow, sick sleeve Bucky!”

Without a thought, he reached out grabbing the strong arm pulling it towards him fascinated by the beautiful lines, “Is it a full sleeve?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky confirmed as Tony couldn’t help but trace callused over the lines. The older man’s skin was warm, smooth to the touch. Tony felt his face heat when his brain finally caught up, but he couldn’t seem to release the warm arm.

“What is it?” Tony asked softly, not wanting to break the warm, tension that seemed to have crept between them.

Bucky spoke just as softly as if he too felt the sudden intimacy despite the din of the noisy pub, “Orpheus.”

"And his descent into the underworld to win back Eurydice,” Tony recalled with a smile.

Bucky grinned at him, those intense eyes warm and vibrate in the dim light, “You know your Greek Mythology.”

Sitting back Tony pushed his glasses up his nose absently, “I took classics as a dual minor in my undergrad.” Absently he rubbed his thumb against the pulse point in Bucky's wrist before reluctantly releasing it, pulling his hand back leaving a little space between his outstretched fingers and Bucky's.

The waitress returned then with the beer and the menu. Winking she promised to be back in a minute, “You hungry?” Bucky asked, dark hair pulling free of his bun, soft wisps falling about his jaw, Tony itched to brush them behind his ear.

Tony, swallowed down the compulsion, “Could eat a bit, haven’t had much today been a hectic day in the lab.”

Bucky tsked, “Need to stay healthy.”

They eventually ordered food, pub fare followed by a couple more beers. Tony showing Bucky his papers, amused when Bucky frowned at the some of the minor mistakes the kids had made.

“Don’t know how you can stand it,” he huffed taking a sip of his beer, “I don’t have a lot of tolerance for people who make stupid mistakes.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Really? But sometimes mistakes just happen, we don’t always have control over them.”

Those expressive eyes peered at him curiously,“ You think so? What if a mistake costs someone a lot of money, time, and effort?”

Tony felt his shoulder hitch, “Depends on whether or not it was an honest mistake or not.”

“There are different kinds?”

“Sure, could have been done on purpose. Or could have been negligent,” Tony took a sip of his beer, the glass almost empty. “What matters most is that you’re able to learn and move on.”

Bucky shook his head, his expression somewhere between awe and exasperation, “You seem very wise for someone so young.”

Laughing Tony pushed his glasses back up his nose, “To err is human, to forgive divine.” Feeling pleasantly buzzed from the drinks Tony reached for a big hand again, bringing it to his lips he placed a sweet kiss on the other’s knuckles, throwing him a wink, “Feeling better?”

Bucky smiled at him, cheeks pink and eyes shyly, “Yeah I do.”

Tony squeezed the hand he held gently, for all his rather intimidating looks and size, Bucky was incredibly sweet and gentle. Tony knew he was in love.

-#-#-#-

Bucky was worried.

He checked his phone again; no new text.

He fidgeted in his chair unable to stay still, Tony’s last text had been at nine that morning then nothing, since.

It was late Friday afternoon, Bucky knew Tony had school until one, then work at the pool until eight so why hadn’t he text?

The night before had been…amazing. Tony had been so sweet and charming, and hot as hell. Tony is those square black-framed glasses…Bucky hadn't been able to keep his eyes off him. Not just his looks though, he was clever and thoughtful, making what had been an awful day so much better. Bucky had even taken some of his advice to heart, and it had been a very entertaining day, to say the least.

When he’d come to work this morning, people had all but run and hid. Waiting for the inevitable meeting that they feared would end horribly. Bucky had indeed called the meeting, but he had been in such a good mood from last night, he’d barely been able to contain the smile.

Frowning darkly, he’d sat in the silent boardroom, the air thick with tension, he'd waited, letting them sweat it out. Taking a breath, he’d recalled Tony’s advice, he very calmly told the silent room that they would learn from this and move on.

It had been worth it for the expression on the overly priced, suited faces. 

That had been hours ago, and he hadn’t heard a word from Tony. It was unusual, as they hadn’t stopped texting since they’d exchanged numbers. Worrying his lower lip he glanced at his phone, maybe he could call his work? Wouldn’t that be a little creepy? But what if something had happened?

“Pep!” he yelled.

His PA appeared around the corner, scowling at him, “Boss the intercom system was installed so you wouldn’t have to yell at me anymore.”

He waved away her reprimand, “I have a hypothetical question for you.”

Sighing she came closer, “What’s the situation?” 

Bucky frowned looking at his phone again, “Let’s say you met someone…and you’ve been constantly texting since you met, right?”

She nodded waiting for him to finish, “Well what if you knew they had work and hadn’t heard from them since 9 this morning. Would it be weird to call their work?”

Pep thought for a moment, “Well if they’ve been texting consistently…maybe something happened?”

“I thought about that, why wouldn’t they call then?” 

Pepper crossed her arms, “Maybe they don’t know the number, lots of people just have it in their phone. So, if the phone is unusable they wouldn't be able to get it." 

Bucky blinked, he hadn’t thought of that that was a good point, “So I should call their work then?”

Humming she shifted, “Tough call Mr. Barnes, you don’t want to come off as a creep.” He nodded hanging on her every word., “At the same time, you also don’t want to seem to clingy, never want to be to available.”

Bucky was taken aback, he hadn’t even thought of that. Was he being too clingy?

“You don’t want to smother them after all,” he nodded Pepper made an excellent point.

“So, don’t call, just wait and see?”

She nodded, "The best advice I can give Boss, anything else?”

He shook his head, “No that’s all thanks.”

Giving him a little smile she turned clicking out on her high heels. Sighing Bucky checked his phone one last time before burying himself in paperwork.

His ringing cell pulled him from the middle of a rather long contract, glancing at the number he swiped it open with a brisk “Barnes.”

“Bucky?” came the frantic but recognizable voice.

“Tony?” he asked surprised, “Everything ok?”

“Oh wow, thank god I finally got it right.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My stupid phone got stolen, it had all my numbers.”  


“Oh shit,” Bucky said meaning it, but at the same time elated, Tony hadn’t been ignoring him.

“When did it happen?”

There was a frustrated groan from Tony, “Someone took it during class. I usually sit at the back but I needed to talk to Bruce. Left my stupid phone sitting beside my notebook and when I got back it was gone.”

Bucky winced that was very frustrating, “You ok?”

“I’m pissed, because I mean it was an old phone, and thankfully I have it backed up on my laptop but still. I mean, I couldn’t talk to anyone. I’m calling from the pool office. I’m sorry didn’t call earlier this is the first time I could get to the phone. People don't really use landlines anymore”

Bucky grinned feeling light-headed with relief, “So you’re at work?”

Tony grunted in affirmation, “Yeah going to finish up here then go look at a new phone.”

"So you're off at eight?"

“Yeah,”

“I’ll come get you, so you don’t have to bus.”

“You sure you’re not busy? Don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Laughing Bucky shook his head thankful Tony couldn’t see his wide smile, “Naw, I’m sure I’ll be fine. See you at eight.”

"Yeah, someone's headed into the pool again. Thanks, Bucky.”

They hung up, Bucky was unable to stop the wide relieved smile stretching his face. Pep walked in a stack of papers in hand, and her coat on

“You staying Boss? I’m done for the day here’s the last of the orders for approval. “

Bucky ran his company nine to five, he did not expect his employees to keep the same hours as himself. They had families, and lives, some of the newer employees tried to emulate the boss, but it never lasted.

"You look, scary happy Boss,” she commented,

Bucky knew he was grinning like a loon, “Remember that hypothetical?”

She hummed in agreement, raising a curious brow as she set the papers on his desk.

“Turns out the phone was stolen.”

She returned the grin, “That’s good news, have a good evening.”

He picked up the papers, “Thanks Pep, see you Monday.”

Nodding she was gone and Buck all but flew through the last of the paperwork, before grabbing his jacket and all but running from the building.


	5. All Who You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Just some more ridiculous feel-good fluff. Everything is nice here and nothing hurts. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony was having the shittiest day he’d had in a long time. 

He still mad at himself for being so stupid. He wanted a new phone sure, but he really didn’t have the money for a new one. Maybe he could just a shitty one and try and Frankenstein it a bit. Sighing he turned out the lights, at least he was going to get too see Bucky tonight. Although he did feel bad it was about him and his phone. Not a great date.

Absently he waved to Phil as he headed out recognizing the big figure in the well-cut suit.

“Hey,” he called moving to join the other.

Bucky grinned down at him, “Hey yourself,” he replied pocketing his phone, “All set?”

Tony nodded, already starting to feel better as they headed out.

-#-#-#-

“What kind of phone were you looking for?” Bucky asked playing with one of the floor models. It was one of his competitors, AVI had a line of very popular phones, easy to use, durable, and one of the best cameras on the market.

“Don’t recommend these,” he muttered setting it down before glancing around the store, it was ridiculously busy, Bucky wasn’t sure why everyone seemed to need a phone right now.

Bucky flipped open another, “This one is-” he trailed off glancing to Tony. The smaller man was standing before the latest models in the AVI line. Blinking Bucky felt a smirk curl his lips, he wandered over to him.

“Why not get it?” Bucky asked leaning into Tony’s space, enjoying the closeness.

Tony sighed glancing at him ruefully, “Two reasons, I can’t afford it, and there is no way in hell I can actually get one. Been sold out for weeks.”

Bucky watched as he dejectedly turned, heading back to look at the cheaper off-brand models. Bucky hummed thoughtfully, maybe there was something he could do. Pulling out his own phone he scrolled through his contacts, hitting the call button he waited for the other end to pick up, “Hello, this is James Barnes to whom am I speaking?”

-#-#-#- 

Tony finally settled on a phone, it was a downgrade from his old one but beggars can’t be choosers. Glancing over to his date he fiddled with the floor model, Bucky was on his cell, and Tony figured it was probably a business call, and an important one. He didn't want to bother him but was curious to get his opinion. So he waited surreptitiously watching his date; Bucky looked every inch the professional even without his tie. His suit was perfectly cut, fitting him like a second skin, showcasing thick muscles, from the cream coloured dress shirt, to the fashionable brown leather shoes.

Tony glanced down at his torn blue jeans and Nike high-tops that had seen better days. His green t-shirt featured Gumby, and the black hoodie with skulls on the back was a favourite of his. His military surplus shoulder bag was covered in patches and pins. He didn’t look his twenty-three years. Hell, he still got id’d at the bars.

Sighing he turned as a far to perky sales clerk came up to him, “Can I help you?”

Nodding he reluctantly replied, “Yes I-",

He was cut off by another voice, “No thanks we’re ok,” Tony glanced at this companion curious, as the sales clerk blushed and stuttered.

Gently Bucky took Tony’s hand, “Come on.”

Amused, and more than ok holding Bucky's hand he followed after the other, “How come I didn’t need help?”

“Got a surprise,” Bucky explained with a smirk, Tony moved closer to the other curious as they worked their way through the crowded mall.

Tony was surprised when Bucky dragged him into the modern minimalist store that featured AVI products. Pausing Tony arched an incredulous eyebrow at Bucky, there was no way he could afford anything in here. Tony tried to dig his heels in but Bucky was relentless, tugging him towards the counter.

“Mr. Barnes,” a man called waving them over with a box in hand.

“Mike thanks.”

Tony wasn’t really paying attention he was staring at the box the man held, it was the newest AVI phone. "Wait, Bucky….how?” he was still trying to play catch up,“ I can’t-”

Bucky waved him off., “With the student plan, and corporate discount, I think you can,” Bucky winked at him.

Tony’s jaw dropped. “How?” he whispered, more confused than he should be. 

The man in suit squeezed his hand, “Not what you know Tony, but who you know.”

He narrowed his eyes at Bucky, searching his far to handsome face as he tried to work this out. There was no way any of this was… then it clicked, Bucky must work for AVI. He’d said he worked in business it made perfect sense. He worked for them and he was using his connections. Tony hesitated undecided, he didn't want Bucky to think he was trying to use him. It wasn't like he was buying him the phone though, just getting him a discount, and he really did want it… excitement replaced his reluctance and he found himself hugging the large man tight, feeling solid muscle under the suit.

“Thank you,” he breathed, looking up into those intense eyes, pale cheeks heated. He loved it when Bucky blushed, he wondered if that flush would reach down his chest as well.

The thought made him catch his breath and he pulled back clearing his throat nervously, aware they had an audience. Bucky looked just as unsettled as he sure he did.

“No problem,” Bucky said, and Tony felt a pleasant thrill as the sudden huskiness of his tone.

-#-#-#-

Bucky leaned on the counter trying to get his traitorous body back under control as Tony worked with the salesperson setting up his new phone. He felt a pleasant thrill run through him as he watched the younger man easily grin and chat, putting the other at ease immediately. It was a gift Tony seemed to have and Bucky was a little envious of, he was often told he was standoffish. So, said Steve at least. 

Still, he was happy he'd been able to help Tony, he would have bought him the phone in a heartbeat if he’d asked. Tony didn’t though; Bucky didn’t think it had even crossed the younger man’s mind.

"All setup," Mike smiled, and Tony was already busy tapping away on the touch screen.

Bucky found a grin, “Almost, Tony what case do you want?”

Brown eyes looked at him surprised, “I should probably get one, shouldn’t I?”

Bucky chuckled, “I would recommend it, pick one out my gift to you.” 

The pair walked over to the display, “Bucky are we doing week anniversaries?”

Bucky started at the question heart suddenly racing, was that a thing? He hadn't even though? His confusion must have shown because he felt a warm comforting hand on his arm.

“I was just kidding,” Tony smiled at him softly, “It’s ok I can get my own.”

Bucky frowned, and Tony relented, "Ok, ok…but you let me buy dinner."

He reached up gently squeezing the warm hand on his arm, “Deal.”

-#-#-#-

“I can’t thank you enough Bucky,” Tony smiled at him over the table.

Waving away his gratitude Bucky smiled secretly, they were sitting cross-legged on the floor eating sushi, at a little place Tony swore by.

“It’s no big deal, but it’s a good excuse for you to text me.”

Bucky caught the wide grin before Tony was leaning across the table kissing Bucky on the mouth, brief and hot. Immediately he felt his cheeks heat, heart pounding at the brief contact. It was chaste but he was suddenly light-headed and giddy.

Tony was speaking and Bucky found all his attention focused on those tempting lips.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you, are we official?”

Bucky frazzled from the kiss, tried to put together Tony’s words, “Official?”

He watched Tony’s dexterous fingers expertly manipulate the chopsticks, Bucky couldn’t count the number of times he’d been to Asia on business and he still hadn’t quite mastered them.

"Yeah, officially a couple, like boyfriends.”

Bucky blinked, staring at the far too good looking man across from him. He wanted to yell in triumph, Tony wanted a relationship…with him. 

“I mean we’ve gone out on a bunch of dates, we talk all the time. I really like you Bucky, thought maybe we could give this relationship a go?”

Bucky blushed again, wondering why he was so nervous around Tony. He was a grown man, he’d dated people…well slept with some people. Relationships where new, he was a complete virgin in that department, but he wanted this. He wanted Tony in his life, he made him feel like he could be himself.

“Yes!” he breathed wincing, had that come off too eager? 

Tony was gifting him with a wide smile, and Bucky though perhaps there was a little relief there. Tony was leaning towards him again, and this time Bucky was ready. He caught the others mouth, deepening the kiss. Lips moving as tongue gently explored was perfect.

When they finally parted Tony was flushed, lips puffy from a kiss, and Bucky was sure he looked the same.

-#-#-#-

“Bucky? Mr. Workaholic, you here?"

Bucky looked up from his desk as a blonde head appeared around the corner.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked setting his pen down.

“Question is what are you doing? It’s Saturday, why are you at work? I don't work on Saturday's." 

Bucky rolled his eyes moving to meet Steve.

“You’re wearing jeans!” Steve staggered back in fake shock.

Bucky crossed thick arms glowering at the other, he had come to work right from the gym. Not wanting to go home he’d toughed out the showers before changing to lose blue jeans, grey t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He's shed the hoodie in the office, not worried about being too casual no one was in today.

“Yeah, yeah…you still haven’t answered what are you doing here?”

The blonde grinned at him widely, “Have someone I want you to meet.”

Protesting as Steve pushed him out the front doors, he tried to dig in his heels.

“I don’t want to meet anyone Steve,” but his complaints fell on deaf ears. Steve marching him out to his Benz.

“Trust me you will.”

He could see Thor sitting in the passenger side of the car, “Hey Thor,” Bucky called as they approached.

“James,” the MMA fighter replied before there was a short sharp bark.

He froze as he spotted a small furry body on Thor’s lap, a golden retriever puppy appeared, small tail wagging hard enough to move his whole back end.

“A puppy,” he blinked stupidly.

“Yeah! We got one today and there was only two left and I thought after the last fiasco…” Steve shrugged, “Come on, you won’t be lonely.”

Sighing Bucky looked down into big soft chocolate eyes that reminded him of Tony; he was completely lost. There was a small yelp of excitement and a small pink tongue sticking out in happiness.

“This is the boy we are keeping the girl, we can have puppy dates.” Grinning Steve patted him on the back, “So?”

James Buchan Barnes, CEO of one of the most profitable companies in the world fell hard and fast for the small fluff.

-#-#-#-

A half-hour later found him sitting on the carpeted floor of his office, with the small furry body stretched out on his lap fast asleep. Large hands gently caressed the velvety soft fur of his head. He couldn’t help but grin he’d always wanted a dog. He’d just never had the time.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, the puppy letting out a puff of air, he glanced at the caller id, “Hi Tony,”

“Hi Bucky, what you up too?”

“Nothing much, done work?”

"Yeah, about ten more minutes. If you’re not busy tonight did you want to get together?”

“Yeah, I'll come to meet you,” he looked down into sweet brown eyes, "Kind of got a surprise." 

“Cool see you soon!”

Hanging up Bucky stood setting the curious puppy down letting it sniff around the office. Gathering his coat, and bag he hoisted the puppy into his arms.

“Come on you,” he said softly smiling when a small wet tongue licked his cheek.

-#-#-#-

Tony hung his apron in the back room with a tired sigh. The coffee shop had been busy as hell today, but on the upside, his study group had cancelled tonight. No work, so Tony was defiantly going to play. Shrugging into his wool coat he slung his bag glancing outside, it was raining.

“Shitty fall weather,” he grumbled. Waving goodbye to Natasha he pulled up his hood stepping into the rain. He found Bucky right away, the big figure under a large black umbrella.

Eagerly Tony hurried over to his boyfriend, feeling a warm flush at the thought, “Terrible day,” he grinned into pale eyes, “So what’s the surprise?”

Tony rocked onto his tiptoes pressing a quick kiss to Bucky's lips, there was a small yip and a squirming mass beneath Bucky's half-zipped jacket poked his head out of the coat.

Tony lost his mind.

“A puppy!”

Tony tickled the pup's belly, as a pink tongue licked him in excitement.

“What made you get him?”

Bucky shrugged, "He was given to me by a friend today. Said I needed company, though I was lonely." 

Tony looked up at him, feeling his breath catch at the intense look in those intense eyes.

“Are you?” Tony asked softly.

Tony felt a warm hand reach up cupping his neck as Bucky pulled him closer, “Not anymore,” he whispered against his lips before they were kissing. The rain softly falling against the umbrella as they gently pressed tighter, the pup cradled between them.


	6. Hey Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING sexy scene ahead! Fluffy sappy, and adorable. Hoping to get this one up and start working on another one I've got sort of in mind, a sci-fi sort of one. Anyway, enjoy the next installment!

* * *

“Any idea’s on names?”

Tony asked handing the puppy over as they got out of the car heading into the pet store. Bucky shrugged as he tucked the pup back into his coat, “Not yet.”

They hurried across the parking lot, and into the store. It smelled of animals, sort of septic and wood shavings, the pup sneezed claws scrabbling on the linoleum floor as Bucky set him down.

“Need pretty much everything,” Bucky mumbled moving off to the puppy section, Tony following with the pup.

“First a collar and leash,” Tony mumbled grinning as he picked out a black one with studs, “This one!” he held it up.

Bucky gave him an exasperated look before selecting a more sensible black leather one.

Tony was having far too much fun; he loved dogs. He wished his apartment would let him have animals.

Sitting with the puppy in the middle of the aisle they played with chew toys. As Bucky solemnly listened to the store clerk telling him what he should get for a new puppy. Tony frowned as the women seemed to be leaning far to close as she touched his arm briefly, laughing inanely at everything she said.

Brown eyes narrowed in jealousy, "He's mine," he whispered to the pup, rolling the ball for him only to have the dog bring it back again. “You’re a smart one," he cooed rubbing his velvety head.

“What should we call you?” He mused rolling the ball for the pup again, grinning as he scrabbled to gain purchase on the floor.

“Schrodinger? Naw, that’s more of a cat’s name.”

He took the ball rolling it again, “Tesla? Newton? Einstein?”

The small dog tottered back with the too big ball. Overhead the soft music playing over the loudspeakers changed to a very familiar tune, the soft strains of the Beatles carrying across the store.

“Jude?” Tony echoed, the small dog wagged his tail, “Jude?” He tried again and got his face licked.

“Hey Bucky,” he called the older man laughing, his boyfriend turned to him immediately.

“Everything ok?”

Tony cuddle the lovable puppy in his lap, “He’s got a name I think, Jude.”

The pup barked wagging his tail as he hopped in happiness, Bucky squatting to pet the small head.

The pup knowing his master he nosed the palm. “Jude, it is.”

-#-#-#-

They left sometime later, with all the puppy essentials; Bucky had even signed up for obedience classes. Stepping out into the now somewhat chilly evening Tony glanced upwards, it had stopped raining.

“Shall we go for a walk?” He suggested.

They hooked up the new leash and harness, taking the pup on his first big outing in the park. Tony enjoyed their companionable silence as the meandered lazily through the green space.

They didn’t last too long, the evening growing chilly, and the dampness seeping into their bones. Tony glanced to his boyfriend as he once more tucked the small dog into his coat laughing as the pink wet tongue licked the underside of his chin. Bucky’s cheeks flushed in happiness; he was gorgeous. His dark hair pulled free from his messy bun curled about his face, long thick lashes lay against pinked cheeks as he looked down at his new charge.

If Tony hadn’t already fallen for the big guy he was sure he would have just then.

Worrying his lip Tony made an important decision, he was going to make Bucky love him. He had lost his heart and he wanted equal measure. Bucky doubled over laughing at the pup’s onslaught, and Tony couldn’t resist. Wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders pulling him close as he rested his head against Bucky.

Bucky turned that beautiful smile on him and Tony was lost. Lips met in a slow leisurely kiss, hesitant at first. Exploring, testing, pushing the boundaries. Shy tongues met, spurring Tony on to deepen the contact. Demanding and giving, stretching on seemingly forever. A soft whine forced them apart, and Tony took in Bucky’s dazed expression, eyes hooded and sultry. He wanted to groan aloud, he looked incredibly sexy lips swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed red.

“He’s cold,” Bucky whispered voice cracking, nodding Tony stood pulling the pair with them.

“Let’s go,” Tony agreed quietly slipping his hand into the others.

The drive to Tony’s was quiet and as Bucky parked the car, he gathered his courage.

“Come on up,” he whispered taking the large hand in his, holding his breath as he waited for the other to respond.

Blushing Bucky nodded shyly, and Tony couldn’t help but grin like a lunatic. He helped gatherer the pup’s things while Bucky got his new puppy. The elevator ride was quiet, as Tony lead the way, suddenly very aware of his less than stellar accommodations. Wincing he opened his door allowing Bucky and the pup inside.

“It’s not much but it’s home,” Tony watched nervously as his boyfriend looked around, trying to see his place through his eyes, it was a small bachelor apartment in the front hall a doorway immediately to the left lead to with a small, tidy kitchen. The main room boasted an overflowing bookcase, the chest of drawers and his big TV and gaming systems.

Hurrying over to his desk he tried vainly to tidy up the mass of papers that spilled off it. His notes for his thesis everywhere. Giving it up for a lost cause he picked up some laundry from the floor as Bucky set Jude down the puppy setting out to explore the space himself.

“Sorry, it’s pretty small,” he felt his cheeks heat as he regretted asking him up. Bucky probably had a much nicer place and he’d invited him to basically a dorm room. Hurriedly stuffing dirty clothing into the laundry basket.

“It’s cozy,” Bucky assured him with a smile shrugging out of his coat. Tony fussed about as he helped get Jude’s bed set up before settling on his own bed.

“Want to watch a movie?”

Bucky who’d been perusing his collection of movies smiled, “Sure.”

Tony threw something on, trying to tromp down his nerves. He’s invited Bucky up, but he hadn’t expected anything, he just hadn’t wanted to let him go. They settled on his bed together laying side by side. Close, but not quite touching.

Jude content settled in the middle of the floor nowhere near his bed, as he passed out, tired from their big day.

Warm and cozy Tony felt himself doze as well, noting Bucky watching the movie through lidded eyes. Tony shifted a little closer, taking a big hand in his own, gently tugging the other closer, Bucky rolling into him, resting his head on his shoulder. Content Tony felt his eyes drift closed.

The movie hit a particularly action-packed scene spiking a frenzy of music, gunfire, and screaming. Jolting Tony who in turn woke Bucky.

“Sorry,” he mumbled chuckling he absently pressed a kiss to soft brown hair.

He felt Bucky yawn, “S’ok,” he mumbled turning still half asleep, pressing into Tony’s neck.

“S’warm,” he mumbled big body trying to curl into Tony like a cat.

Tony took a soft breath, picturing equations in his head as he tried to get his body back under control. He glanced down as a thick arm snaked across his waist. A heavy leg was thrown over his own as and he bit back a groan. Bucky was so damn cute…and he was so damn turned on.

Unable to resist he softly kissed his forehead, cheeks, and eventually his lips when that sleepy face turned upwards searching for the pleasurable feeling.

“Tony,” he mumbled hazily still somewhat dozy. The lazy kisses turned deeper, as he felt Bucky began to move his hands, sliding them under his shirt to caress his side.

Unable to help it a small moan escaped him as he moved to kiss across Bucky’s throat finding a sensitive spot near his ear. His own wandering hands moved to smooth across planes of hard muscles. Tweaking small nipples as he rolled them between his fingers, grinning against his neck he rucked up Bucky’s shirt he could attack those same nipples with his mouth.

He felt strong hands burying in his hair, pulling him closer arching into the mouth as he teased first one then the other. Tony was fast losing himself, he moved a hand reaching down to rub Bucky’s straining erection through his jeans, the other man turned his face away as biting back his gasp.

Pausing he looked up at his boyfriend, those pale eyes focused as they watched him, loose hair fanning on the pillow as his abdominal muscles quivered. “Is this ok?” He asked searching the others face for confirmation, Bucky eagerly nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed voice husky and dark as he gently rolled his hips against Tony’s hand.

Grinning he kissed his belly button as he moved to open the button on the denim, easing the fly over the straining bulge. Kissing across flat, well-defined abs he reached the elastic band on the white boxer briefs.

“Tony,” came the small plaintive moan, but he continued his ministrations kissing down the small trail of hair leading to the band of his briefs. Teasing him through the material he glanced up to see Bucky gripping his t-shirt tightly holding it up around his neck. The other hand was across his mouth holding in those sexy little moans that were doing all sorts of things to Tony’s concentration.

Flushed cheeks, panted breath, Bucky was a picture he wanted to remember forever. Carefully Tony tugged the jeans down to his knees teasing well-muscled thighs with licks and bites. Before finally hooking the boxer briefs he tugged them off smirking at the surprised gasp above him.

Tony paused taking it all in; Bucky was perfect.

Hard and straining, his erection curved upwards towards his navel an impressive length. The purplish head weeping in need, a drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip.

“Tony?” came the soft tone again, sounding almost worried, Tony had paused too long admiring, Bucky was trying to curl in on himself trying to hide.

“Oh no you don’t,” Tony mumbled gripping those muscled thighs again as he exposed him once more to his hungry gaze. With a sultry grin, he moved down swallowing as much of him as he could.

He felt a hand bury in his hair, gently cradling his head as he worked him, bobbing his head as he swirled his tongue. Above him, he could hear the soft muffled noises he tried to hold back.

Tony moved a rough hand to grip what he couldn’t take as he worked him harder.

“Oh, Tony…fuck…” humming in encouragement he hollowed his cheeks. He felt the big body tremble under him as Bucky came apart, holding onto him as he came down his throat. Tony eagerly swallowing it all.

Tony pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, taking in all that was Bucky in his post-orgasm haze. Without thinking he was reaching down and squeezing his own straining erection. Hooded eyes followed him and Bucky made a soft noise above him as he reached out a big hand pressing against him. Tony arched into the touch moaning low in his throat.

“Did you, ummm…want to stop?” he breathed, finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence as Bucky rubbed against him.

He watched as the other looked up at him sweet expression on his face as he smiled at him. “No,” he breathed very obviously squeezing him gently before moving to open his fly. Tony hurried to help wiggling out of his jeans and briefs. Eagerly leaning over to kiss Bucky as the bigger man gripped his erection, gasping into the sweat mouth he reached for his bedside table fumbling open the drawer and rustling for the lube and condoms.

Pulling back, he hesitated, “Ok?” he asked softly kissing sweet lips again. Bucky nodded eagerly as Tony fumbled with the lube smearing it on his fingers before he was, gently probing the tight entrance.

Bucky shifted at the intrusion, Tony swallowing down his small sounds as he carefully worked his fingers, moving them gently thoroughly until he brushed against the small bundle of nerves. Gasping Bucky arched back with a cry, “Tony! Ohhh…” he covered his mouth again.

Tony groaning, holding tenuously to his rapidly fraying control, he wanted to make Bucky break. Wanted to hear him screaming his name. Bucky was biting his shirt now, tears of pleasure clouding his eyes. Tony pulled his fingers, shaky hands fumbling with the condom as Bucky reached for him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on.

Rolling the condom on he was slicking himself up before moving between those thick thighs. He hooked them around his waist as he leaned forward pressing slowly against the tight ring of muscle. Tony caught Bucky’s small gasp of pain, not missing the wince, he kissed him sweetly as he waited for him to adjust.

“Ok?” He murmured softly stroking sweat matted hair as he kissed flushed cheeks, Bucky nodded as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in Tony’s neck.

Determined to make their first time memorable he held still, only his boyfriend seemed to have other plans as he arched his hips up, forcing Tony a little deeper.

Biting off a curse he dropped his head clenching his hands, “Bucky…” he warned.

The long-haired man did it again thoroughly breaking Tony’s good intentions. With a grunt, he began to move in and out of the tight passage. Bucky panting in his ears, small sounds of pleasure falling from swollen lips.

Determined Tony grunting leaned forward kissing him hard as he encircled the wide chest with his arms. With a small grin, he reared back pulling Buck up into his lap changing the position.

“Tony!” Bucky yelled, panting “Oh god yes!”

Grinning he felt Bucky bite down on the muscled shoulder as he ground down, Tony tightened his grip on his hips half hoping they’d bruise.

“Bucky,” he groaned as his boyfriend moved with purpose hips grinding and twisting as he pleasured himself. It was the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed. Bucky leaned back face glazed in pleasure and Tony thrusting harder control long gone. Cloudy blue-grey eyes closed, long hair coming loose and falling across broad shoulders.

Tony groaned, “Close,” he mumbled reaching down to pump Bucky’s reawakened arousal, blunt nails dug into his back. He watched mesmerized as Bucky tried to stop the moan that bubbled up, unable to help it when he orgasmed, and the other man tightening impossibly around him.

“Oh god,” Tony mumbled thrusting once, twice before spilling himself. He held Bucky as the bigger man hugged him close panting softly against his neck.

Running his hands soothingly up and down the broad back he pressed a tender kiss to the sweat-slick temple, “You ok sweetheart?”

He felt the small nod against his shoulder chuckling Tony leaned back kissing his cheek, “I’ll get a cloth.”

Nodding he helped a blushing Bucky ease off him, not missing the small wince from the other. Tony immediately felt bad, they had been a little enthusiastic. Settling his boyfriend on the bed he awkward clambered off heading for the bathroom. Quickly discarding the condom, he grabbed a washcloth wetting it with warm water.

Tony returned to the bedroom, smiling softly at the still flushed and deliciously rumpled Bucky now modestly curled up, and watching him with bedroom eyes. Sliding back into the bed, he reached for his lover, a bright red Bucky insisting he could do it himself. Tony easily winning, kissing him the whole time.

“You’re adorable,” he mumbled.

Bucky's mouth dropped open in shock before he was flushing furiously. Laughing Tony stood slipping on a pair of sweats the baggy grey material riding low on his hips.

He winked, “Keep looking at me like that and we’ll go again.”

Bucky covered his face in embarrassment, still chuckling Tony went to grab Bucky a pair of sweats. Stepping over the still slumbering pup. Shaking his head, he tossed an extra pair of sweats to Bucky. They were no doubt too short for him but Bucky didn’t seem to mind.

“Hungry?” Tony asked returning to the bed, he swooped down for a brief kiss before he pulled back.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed.

Humming he kissed him once more before heading to the kitchen, unable to help the bounce in his step. He knew he was wearing a dopey smile, but he couldn't help it. Rooting through his fridge he pulled out some leftovers quickly dividing them up. Popping them in the microwave he waited for them to heat, absently grabbing one of his barrettes from the counter and pinning back his bangs. He really should cut his hair, but then again what would Bucky hold onto?

The microwave pulled him from his lazy thoughts as he grabbed them heading back to the bed.

“Sorry all I got is leftover Chinese," he handed the food over. 

“Thanks,” Bucky smiled at him, and Tony melted.

Settling beside him they ate, a calm lassitude falling over them.

Finishing up dinner, they threw on some more clothing before rousing Jude for one last walk outside.

Stifling yawns they climbed into bed. Tony relaxing on his back had Bucky pressing up to him and cuddling close.

"Goodnight Tony,” Bucky mumbled into his chest.

Smiling Tony closed his eyes burring his face in dark hair, “Goodnight Bucky.”

A soft smile playing around his mouth Tony drifted off, apparently, Bucky was cuddlier who would have thought?


	7. Secrets Abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to sort of recut it down to 10 chapters, so I am hoping to finish this off this week! We do have a little angst coming up, because why not right? What goes better with fluff then angst. Enjoy!

* * *

He awoke rather unceremoniously that morning to Tony’s alarm for work. Bucky didn’t want to leave the warm cocoon of blankets and the even warmer press of Tony’s body.

Apparently, Tony hadn’t either.

Groaning and cursing he hazily registered Tony got out of bed, Bucky feeling a soft brush of lips on his cheek before Tony moved about the apartment softly. Dozing Bucky half-listening heard the excited barking before the door closing. He was out moments later.

What seemed like only a few seconds he was awakened by a cold nose snuffling about his ear.

“Ohh,” he moaned trying to cover his head.

He could hear Tony laughing as the shower started. Waking slowly, he found himself with an enthusiastic puppy crawling all over him. Blearily he sat up giving in and petting the small menace as Tony reappeared wet and looking dangerously gorgeous today.

Absently petting the pup, he watched his boyfriend get dressed, pack his bag and shrug into his coat. Bucky still hadn't moved, unsure if he really wanted to. Now fully awake he could feel the pain in the lower back.

He smiled as Tony returned to the bed, “Sorry sweetheart, got to go to work,” leaning forward kissing him softly, slowly. “Call you when I’m done?”

Nodding eagerly Bucky bumped their foreheads together, “Yeah.”

With one last kiss and a wave he was gone, and Bucky was alone with his new pup.

Sighing he'd finally roused himself, borrowing some more clothes before he headed back to his own place to clean up.

Taking some time, he got Jude set up in feeding the pup as he ate his own breakfast before hitting the showering. Cleaned and in his own comfy clothing, he decided that he wasn't going to work today. Feeling too lazy and a little sore he settled on the couch to laze around.

Not really paying attention to what he was watching, his mind wandering over the previous night, blushing again when he remembered every moan, every kiss…every sweet movement. It had been wonderful, and despite his mild soreness, he was really hoping they could maybe do it again.

His ringing phone pulled him back to the present, idly he glanced at the number before he answered.

"Hey, Thor what’s up?”

“Good morning James, hope I didn’t wake you?” The familiar jovial voice boomed.

Bucky smothered a yawn, “Nope.”

“Good, you working?”

“No, decided I could give this Sunday a miss.”

Thor chuckled, “Good, can I ask you a favour?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow this was rare, “Steve got called into work and I need to go to the gym for practice. Can you watch Lucy?”

“I’m guessing Lucy is the dog?”

Thor grunted his affirmative.

“Sure, thing meet you in the park across from my building.”

They exchanged goodbyes Bucky getting Jude into his harness as they headed out to meet the big blonde. The puppy needed to burn off some energy anyway.

He didn’t have long to wait for Thor to show up Lucy in tow, “Thanks James, I got to go, be back in a couple hours.”

He passed off the leash with an easy smile before he was off. Bucky walked the dogs a bit longer uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, from passerby's. He understood puppies were cute and attracted attention

When the pups started to flag, he took them home to get some lunch. Bucky feeling lazy dozed on the floor with them for a while.

He was awakened by his doorbell, followed by the puppies excited yipping. Bucky stiff from the floor hobbled to the door where a fresh from his training Thor stood.

“Hey,” he opened the door inviting the man in, as he hushed the dogs. Jude and Lucy recognizing the others smell lost interest heading off to play with the toys strewn about the floor.

“How was training?” Bucky asked smothering a yawn as he collapsed on the couch.

“Not bad, you coming to watch the fight Friday after next?” Thor asked as he settled on a nearby chair.

“Yeah, can I have two tickets?” He asked remembering Tony saying he liked MMA.

“Two? You seeing someone James?” A blonde brow rose and a knowing smile stretched his face.

Blushing he looked away from smiling blue eyes, “Maybe.”

“Anyone, I know?"

Bucky coughed mumbled, as he vainly tried to get his blush.

Thor frowned, “Sorry?

“Remember the last time Steve tried to set me up, that dinner fiasco?”

The other huffed rolling his eyes, “How can I forget, she caused quite the scene.”

“I don’t suppose you remember the waiter we had?”

“Umm…yeah I think so, dark hair, dark eyes?”

Bucky cleared his throat looking anywhere but at the other, waiting for Thor to work it out.

“Congratulations,” Thor smiled widely leaning back in his chair, “A younger man.” He teased grinning.

Bucky clasped his hands, “Can you maybe not tell Steve yet? I want to keep it as sort of a surprise.”

Laughing he gave Bucky’s knee an affectionate slap, “Sure thing, it’s always entertaining to see him freak.”

Bucky’s phone buzzed then, glancing at the name he answered with a grin, “Hi Tony.”

Thor raised a curious brow and Bucky nodded giving him a half-grin.

"Hey, Bucky want to get together? Maybe get some food go from there?”

Bucky eagerly agreed, promising to meet him at his apartment in an hour. Hanging up he found Thor rounding up Lucy.

“My cue,” he said puppy cradled in his massive arm, “Have fun, and Steve’s probably going to found out sooner rather than later. He hasn't given up trying to find you, someone." 

With that ominous warning, he was gone.

Bucky shrugged off the warning as he hurried to get ready to leave, he took Jude for a quick walk before getting him settled in his crate. Nervous and excited all at the same time unable to help his silly grin as he fussed picking out something to wear.

He settled on loose jeans and a tight-fitting grey Henley.

As he bent to tie his shoes he felt the material pull tight across his chest, frowning he stood moving to check himself in the hall mirror. Studying his bulky form with a frown he crossed and uncrossed his arms watching as the material pulled. Frustrated he stalked over to his coffee table where the magazine's Pep had got him were laid out. He glanced at the thin, toned models before he went back to glare at his reflection; he was too big.

Grunting he tugged his down vest heading to his car.

-#-#-#-

Tony hurriedly finished up his shower stepping out of the bathroom grinning ear to ear. 

The pool had been slow today giving him ample time to daydream about the night before. Every small moan, every cute blush…Bucky was adorable.

Roughly drying shaggy hair, he tossed his towel aside yanking on his boxer briefs. He was reaching for his jeans when the hesitant knock came. Eager to see his boyfriend he dashed for the door, it yanking it open.

Bucky was there smiling shyly, Tony grinning as he went for pale to beet red in seconds. He didn’t miss the way those eyes drifted across his body.

Groaning Tony yanked him inside crushing their lips together slamming the door closed.

Dinner was forgotten

-#-#-#-

Bucky had been walking on air all week.

He sat staring dreamily at nothing in particular; chin resting on his hand paperwork long forgotten. Jude snoring softly in his dog bed, the small pup had charmed the whole office from day one. He had been spoiled by everyone, especially Pep.

Bucky hadn’t wanted to leave the pup alone all day, and those big brown eyes had melted him and he’d been taking the pup to work every day.

What did he care?

He owned the damn company he could do as he pleased.

Smirking he pulled his thoughts away from Jude, before thinking of Tony once more. The man was always on his mind. They’d seen each other every day, barely able to keep their hands off each other. He would gladly skip work to be with him, but Tony’s work and school meant Bucky needed to work as well.

Tonight, was Thor’s match, and he had made plans to introduce Steve and Thor to his new boyfriend giddy and nervous all at the same time. He had a date tonight, he had a fantastic boyfriend, the sex was incredible…life was perfect.

Well almost.

He glanced to the open magazine on his desk, eyeing the picture and article they'd done on him. It wasn't the first, he'd had plenty of articles written about him. Tugging it towards himself he eyed the glossy photo. He'd been feeling more and more self-conscious lately. Whether he looked too old for Tony if he was too big. For the first time, he could ever think of he wanted to slim down some.

-#-#-#-

Steve paused in the doorway of the large, glass office. He had stopped by with the tickets for tonight, determined to find out why Bucky had wanted two. About to stride into the office he’d paused seeing the look of dreamy concentration on his friends face.

Backtracking to Pepper he kept his eyes on the big man, “Pepper, what’s wrong with his nibs?”

The women didn’t even look up from her computer, “I think he's found someone and a younger someone at that.”

“You’re kidding me…Mr. Sourpuss?”

“I know! But he’s been…happy.”

Steve was in disbelief, Bucky didn’t do relationships, “Really?”

“Been having me get ‘young people’ magazines,” her phone rang then, and with a wink, she answered.

Shaking his head Steve headed inside, “Working hard?” he asked announcing his presence to the other. 

He saw Bucky visibly start out of his daze, keen blue eyes watching as the magazine before he slammed shut only to be shuffled under some pages. A red flush creeping across his cheeks.

“Sure,” he mumbled looking anywhere but at his friend.

Chuckling Steve settled in the large leather chair in front of the huge desk. “Got your tix,” he said tossing the envelope towards Bucky. A small happy bark had him glancing towards the small retriever pup. 

“You brought Jude in?”

Bucky checking the tickets glanced up, “Sure why not?”

The blonde scratching the dog’s ears grinned in amusement, “Good point, should do that with Lucy, save on paying for the doggie daycare."

Bucky snorted in laughter, “Didn’t know they had those.”

“So why two tickets, my solitary friend?” Steve changed subjects quickly, hoping to catch his friend off guard.

Bucky was back to blushing, Steve grinned couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the big man look so off-kilter. Bucky shrugged tucking the stubs away.

Steve pouted, “Really? You really gonna play it like that?”

Bucky gave him a sour look, stubbornly silent. Steve knew better than to push, he figured he'd find out soon anyway.

“Well as much as I love our conversations I need to go make some money. After all my honey is a gold digger.” With a final pat to the pup and a mock salute he headed for the door, “But I will find out tonight.”

Steve chuckled to himself as he caught Bucky’s muttered reply, “Not sure whether that was a threat or a warning.”

-#-#-#-

Tony was bubbling with excitement.

He hadn’t been to an MMA fight in a while, he kept up with it when he could, so he was pumped they were going to see one of up and comers on the scene; Thor Odinson. The man was undefeated in all five of his matches. He hadn’t seen the man fight before but he had seen the name pop up a few times online.

He twisted and turned trying to take in everything at once, as Bucky lead them right down to ringside, “Oh wow Bucky how’d you get such awesome seats?” Tony knew he was gushing, he couldn’t help it.

Bucky was chuckling as they took their seats, “I have some connections…”

“Serious? You gotta tell me!”

Bucky smiled a secret smile shrugging.

“Maybe I can help with that,” A new voice answered, Tony, surprised turned to face a slender blonde man.

Tony frowned, he seemed vaguely familiar, like they had met before. Shaking it off he extended his hand, “Oh? Nice to meet you, I’m Tony.” The friendly man grabbing it for a solid shake.

“You going to introduce us?” The blonde directed the question to Bucky.

The big man fidgeted, “Steve Rogers, this is Tony Stark he’s my…” trailing off quietly as he flushed bright red. They hadn’t really talked about letting other people now, he began to panic.

"Boyfriend," Tony answered for him firmly, without hesitation.

Bucky went redder and Steve grinned from ear to ear, “You don’t say, it’s so nice to meet you.”

The three sat down Bucky in the middle, Tony leaned past Bucky, “So how did you get the tickets?” He yelled over the noise of the crowd.

Steve simply grinned as the lights flashed and the announcer started to introduce the fighters.

It was a hell of a match; Tony was on his feet screaming with much of the crowd Bucky and Steve right with him. He didn’t miss the winces, and worried looks the blonde was giving every time a fist or foot connected with Odinson in the blue corner. 

He did eventually win the bout but it was a hard-fought battle, the bruised and bloodied man had staggered raising his hands in the air in triumph.

Tony was hoarse from yelling, excited he hug Bucky planting a huge kiss on the grinning mouth, laughing delighted at the immediate blush from his boyfriend.

They sat again the tousled brunette still giddy, there was to be another match. A featherweight class bout. As the second match began Tony leaned over, taking a big hand in his own with a smile. Leaning over he pressed another softer kiss to his lover’s temple, “This is great, thanks for bringing me.”

It wasn’t until later Tony noticed that Steve had disappeared.

-#-#-#-

The match didn’t last near as long as the headliners, but it was entertaining and soon enough they were shuffling out with the throng of people. Tony chatted animatedly about the fight, reliving his favourite parts. Bucky nodding, unable to help the smile at his animated lover.

Grinning he felt his phone vibrate, checking it he smiled at the text, “Steve wants to know if we want to get some food?”

Tony nodded, “Always hungry,” the shorter man wrapped a strong arm around Bucky’s slim waist. “Let’s go.”

Bucky led them to a little Chinese shop down the street waving to the proprietor before being escorted into a private room.

“Wow,” Tony muttered looking around.

“It’s got great food,” Bucky assured him as they settled in ordering drinks chatting together as two figures joined them. Bucky waved, Tony busy looking for something on his phone didn’t notice right away. Amused Bucky waited, biting back a smile as his boyfriend finally looked up and promptly dropped his phone on the table.

“Oh wow! It’s you! I mean…” flustered Tony shot out of his seat, mouth hanging open.

Steve laughed, “Tony allow me to introduce Thor Odinson, heavyweight MMA fighter, currently 6 and 0.”

Bucky had never seen Tony tongue-tied, “I’m a big fan,” he finally got out as they settled in for dinner.

Bucky finding his lover's excitement contagious.

They ordered enough food to feed a small army, Tony quickly losing his awkwardness as his outgoing personality took over and soon he and Thor were chatting like old friends. Bucky watched him chat with his friends feeling warm and content. He'd been a little nervous, but really Tony charmed everyone around him.

“Thor dear you have,” Steve grumbled wiping away sauce from his boyfriend’s face before they carrying on their conversation.

Tony stopped chewing eyes wide, Bucky leaned over whispering in his ear “You figure it out?”

Tony nodded smirk pulling his lips, “I thought maybe, but didn’t want to jump to conclusions.”

“Ask them how they met it’s quite a story,” Bucky encouraged him.

Thor who heard the conversation settled swollen knuckles on the table with a wolfish grin, “It is. Though James tells it the best I think.”

Tony turned curious brown eyes to him.

“It’s creepier then exciting. I took Steve to Thor’s first match.”

Thor interjected at this point, “Bucky and I have been going to the same gym for years, we sparred together a lot.” 

Bucky nodded, “Right, so anyway I took Stevie to the first match. Thor barely won that one.”

“Got my ass handed to me…was lucky to land a solid uppercut at the last moment.”

“Despite that, my Steve friend was smitten.”

The smaller blonde held up a hand, “I wouldn’t say smitten. I was intrigued.”

The others laughed,

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Intrigued enough to start following me to the gym to see if he could meet him.”

Tony was fascinated, “So what happened?”

Snorting Bucky laughed, “He tricked him into having dinner with him.”

Tony wasn’t going to let that slide, “How did you trick him?”

Steve simply smiled, “That’s a secret.”


	8. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, apologies didn't get it up yesterday had a long day. Anyway, more smut, as well as a scene that may be triggering? Just as a heads up Bucky abuses some diet pills based. It's meant to be a fluffy mess so just enjoy for what it is. Only two chapters left hoping to get them up soon!

* * *

_How is thesis writing going? _

Bucky hit the send button, rubbing at gritty eyes. It was mid-November, almost one month since he and Tony had got together. Tonight, as a matter of fact, would officially be a month and Bucky had big plans; dinner and perhaps bed.

_Meh, got two hundred pages so far. _

_Excited for tonight ;) _

Grinning Bucky read the text; he was excited too.

“Boss, they’re ready for you in the board room.”

Looking up he nodded, “Thanks Pep,” standing he staggering slightly.

His PA frowned at him, “Boss you ok? You don’t look well.” 

Closing his eyes Bucky waited for the dizziness to abate, waving away Pep’s concern, “Fine Pep, come on Jude.” He called the pup, not so much a puppy anymore, he was growing fast.

They headed for the meeting, Bucky steeling himself, all he had to do was get through this and he could see Tony. Taking a steadying breath, he settled himself at the table keeping his expression as bland as possible; hoping it would be quick and painless.

It was not to be, as the meeting dragged on.

Bucky was hot and uncomfortable; he loosened his tie fidgeted in his chair. The droning voice an annoying buzz in his ear, as the faces around him, blurred unpleasantly. His stomach felt tight, queasy, a threatening blackness on the edge of his vision. A cold sweat trickled down his back.

Jude who’d been dozing suddenly sat up straight, beginning to whine; pawing at Bucky’s hand, Bucky gave the pup a weak pat.

That blackness was back and he thought he might be sick.

Jude barked, everyone in the room was looking at him, and his head was spinning.

“Excuse me,” he muttered standing, needing to get away. He got one step before that darkness overtook him and he collapsed to the floor.

The boardroom erupted into pandemonium.

-#-#-#-

Tony was sitting in his usual study carol in the library, fingers tapping across his laptop as he gently nodded his head to his music.

His phone vibrated on the table and he recognized Steve’s number. Pulling his headphones off he answered, "Hey Steve.”

The voice on the other end wasted no time.

“Tony, I’m on my way to the hospital. Bucky collapsed at work.”

Tony was already gathering his stuff up heart in his throat, “Which one?”

Steve paused, “Memorial.”

Tony hung up as he dashed from the library.

-#-#-#-

It took him longer to the hospital then he’d wanted, the buses were slow and crowed. His heart in his throat the whole way there.

Reaching the hospital reception had told him where to go as he’d run to the room, earning more than a few angry reproaches. He didn’t care.

“Bucky!” he yelled rushed to the pale figure on the bed, Steve seated nearby.

“Is he ok? What happened?”

The blonde shrugged, “He collapsed they’re not sure why yet, currently running tests. They have him on some fluids and rest right now.”

Slowly Tony sat, holding Bucky’s hand as his thumb absently rubbed over his knuckles. Holding silent vigil with Steve until the doctor appeared an hour later.

Tony and Steve stood quickly shaking his hand, “Doctor.”

“Is he going to be ok?” Tony asked terrified, mind already running in a million different directions.

“Yes, he will be just fine.”

Relieved he sat again knees suddenly week, he was going to be fine.

“What’s wrong with him doctor, what happened?” Steve was still standing, looking at the doctor intently.

“He was severely anemic, and his sodium levels were high.” He flipped through his charts.

Steve frowned, “What would cause that?”

The doctor gave an absent shrug, “Could be a number of things we can ask him some questions when he wakes up”.

Briskly the doctor replaced the chart, “For now, he needs only some sleep and fluids.”

Numbly Tony thanked the doctor as he left, mind already jumping to the worst proper scenarios. Trying to get a hold on his wildly gyrating thoughts he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. They didn’t know what had caused it.

“He’ll be fine, he’s a fighter,” Steve assured him. Tony nodded, offering him a smile.

They sat in silence a while longer before Steve sighed phone pinging at him, “I need to get back are you ok to stay?”

Tony nodded, “Have no intention of leaving him.”

The slim blonde patted him on the back heading out. Tony frowned at the slumbering man had he missed something?

The more he thought of it the more he thought he had missed something. Lately when they’d been going out for dinner Bucky hadn’t been eating as well. He’d thought it strange but hadn’t commented.

“Please be ok,” he mumbled kissing a pale cheek.

Sighing he pulled his computer out, he had no intention of leaving, but he could still get a little work done.

-#-#-#-

Bucky was slow to wake, his eyes felt grainy and sore; his body heavy and lethargic. His mind wasn't quite working yet, but he was aware he was lying down, in a strange bed in an unfamiliar room.

The last he’d remembered, he’d been in a meeting. Turning his head, he spied a figure seated in the chair nearby, the world beginning to focus once more.

“Tony…” he wheezed.

Warm brown eyes looked at him over glasses, “Bucky,” he breathed, closing the laptop.

He felt gentle hands helping him to sit up, Bucky grunted feeling sore all over.

“Feeling better,” Tony asked softly holding a cup of water to his lips.

He swallowed the cool liquid feeling a little more aware, “Where am I?” his asked voice horse and weak.

“The hospital, you collapsed in the middle of a meeting.”

Surprised he finally caught the worry in those dark eyes, and all came rushing back.

Groaning he closed his eyes, “I did a stupid thing…” he whispered suddenly embarrassed.

He felt like crying, how did it get to this? He pressed his palms into his eyes, hot and dry.

Firm hands were taking his, pulling his palms away from his face, "Bucky…” Tony said gently, but there was steel in his request.

“I didn’t mean to. It’s not that big of a deal…”

Tony frowned leaning back in his chair but held his hands comfortingly. 

Bucky fiddled with his hospital bracelet, his dry eyes now hot and wet. A tear tracked down his cheek; he’d been so stupid. It had seemed so reasonable at the time, now so ridiculous and dangerous.

“I didn’t mean for it to get it out of hand,” he began, not wanting to explain. “I just…I just…” he started tears running from his eyes in earnest now. 

Tony moved, settling beside him on the bed wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. His big body heaving with sobs, “Hey now, Bucky…” he mumbled pulling him close.

“I wanted to lose weight,” he got out garbled and sobbing.

His sobs subsided to sniffles, as he pressed into Tony’s neck, “Why would you want to do a fool thing like that?” Tony asked gently.

Bucky snuffed, "Because I'm big…and old…" his words half-muffled. 

He felt Tony stiffen against him, “Has anyone said anything to you?” His voice was low, calm, a chill went up Bucky’s spine.

Vehemently shook his head, “No, no nothing like that.”

He felt Tony pulling away, worried he reached for the man only to feel him cup his face, "Have I ever given you a reason to think I don't like you the way you are?"

Tony tilted his face upwards to look at him, Bucky knew he probably looked terrible. He was far too old to be crying, “No Tony…you’re perfect.”

Chuckling the man wiped his face tenderly with the corner of the hospital sheet, “I’m not but it’s nice of you to say.” He pressed a heartfelt kiss to his lips, “I love the way you look.”

Bucky froze at the words.

“Yeah you heard me, I love your mind, your big heart, and your big body.”

More tears fell and Bucky was crying all over again, unable to get the words out he wanted, but he hoped Tony understood just how much he meant to him.

-#-#-#-

Sometime later when Tony managed to get Bucky calmed down and reassure that Thor and Steve were watching Jude, he left to get some take out. Smuggling in pizza and soft drinks, he watched those intense eyes looking at the food hungrily.

“Eat,” he admonished, and Bucky didn’t need to be told twice, the big brunette blushing took a bite eyes closing in bliss.

“I’m sorry I ruined our one month anniversary,” Bucky mumbled looking down at the tray before him.

Tony shook his head, “Never.”

They ate watching the fuzzy TV, in the dark, private hospital room. It would have been romantic if not for the fact it was the hospital.

Finished dinner, Tony cleaned up before settling on the small bed with Bucky pulling him close. Bucky snuggling into the embrace resting his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“Do we have to tell Steve?” Bucky asked him then voice muffled against his neck.

Tony pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, “Naw, you were just overworked.”

Bucky smiled hesitantly, and Tony couldn't help he kissed those tempting lips. The bigger man sighing into his mouth. He was still a little upset with Bucky for being so foolish when it came to his health. Pulling back from the kiss he pressed soft lips to his brow his cheeks, his nose before the settled in.

It wasn’t the one month anniversary he’d pictured, but really as long as he was with Bucky he didn’t care.

-#-#-#-

“I should tell him, shouldn’t I?”

Bucky’s fist connected solidly with Thor, the big man staggering backwards. Shaking his head the big blonde came back at the other with a solid one-two.

“You should tell him what?” He grunted dancing away from another blow.

“About my real job…Tony thinks I’m some middle management business drone.”

Thor paused in surprise, Bucky used it to his advantage knocking him back again.

“You didn’t tell him you own AVI?”

Blushing Bucky shook his head,

“Why?” Thor asked, stopping their match to stare at him curiously.

Bucky relaxed his stance, “I didn’t want him… to think differently about me.”

Fight over they exited the ring.

“You’ve been together now how long? He doesn’t know who you really are?”

Bucky shook his head as they walked slowly to the change rooms.

“You know him well now, why not just tell him?” Thor asked softly.

Bucky shrugged, “Afraid it would change things, silly I guess.”

Thor frowned, “You need to tell him.”

Thor’s words haunted him all day.

From the gym to the coffee shop, Tony was off today working furiously on his thesis. Bucky didn’t linger heading to his office where he sat not doing much of anything save listening to the squeak of the plush Jude was diligently chewing on.

“I don’t know what I’m so worried about,” he explained to the dog. The retriever let go of the fuzzy thing looking to his master ears perked forward attentively.

“I mean after my stupidity landed me in the hospital…” he blushed still embarrassed by the whole episode. True to his word Tony had said nothing about the true reason for his hospitalization a secret shared only by the two of them. Sighing he looked into the soft brown eyes, the dog’s brow crinkled in concern. 

“Your right, I’ll tell him tonight.”

Jude gave an excited yelp coming to his owner, “I just need to tell the truth…and hope….”

Soulful brown eyes regarded him, “Hard being in love isn’t it.”

He buried his face in the velvety head closing his eyes, what was the worst that could happen?

-#-#-#-

Bucky stood nervously outside the apartment door, hesitating before knocking. Beside him, Jude shook his head licking his lips anticipating the treats he was going to get. He tapped the fading metal listening to the frantic scramble and muffled curse. 

He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as the door opened and Tony was standing there grinning like a fool. He was wearing a white tank and baggy sweats, barrette holding his hair out of his eyes, glasses perched at the end of his nose.

"Hey, handsome was wondering when you'd get here."

He gave Jude a firm pat offering a treat the dog licked his hand in thanks trotting over to the only matt in the room and settling in. Bucky grinned the room was even more chaotic than usual books, and stacks of paper crammed on every available space.

“How’s it going?” Bucky asked a half-smile tugging at his lips.

“It’s going, writing a thesis is the worst,” he felt long arms wound about his waist, “I could use a distraction.”

Tony pressed closer and Bucky fought his blush.

“You are so cute,” Tony whispered before pressing soft kisses to his lips, cheeks, and neck. 

Bucky was melting, Tony knew exactly where to touch, to kiss…he struggled to hold onto his thoughts.

“Ahhh wanted to talk to you…” Bucky mumbled big hands settling on the other's shoulders. 

“Of course,” Tony said settling them on the bed, deft fingers unbuttoning his fly. Bucky pulled the hem of his shirt up already panting, eager with anticipation. Tony had him out of his pants and underwear before his lust hazed mind managed to catch up. He felt Tony’s how mouth kiss across his abs, watching as teasing brown eyes looked at him before Tony was taking him in his mouth and sucking hard.

“Tony!”

He buried one hand in dark hair, while the clapped the other hand across his mouth.

Tony sucked harder, Bucky arching into his mouth.

With a final teasing lick, he pulled back Bucky rolling to his knees on the bed, eagerly stripping Tony down. Gently he pushed Tony down on the bed, slithering down his body, to return the favour. Lavishing attention on his rock-hard erection.

Bucky moaned around his mouthful, staring up at the flushed face of his lover. Tony had forgotten he'd pushed his glasses onto his head and it was doing all sorts of wonderful things to Bucky's insides.

He felt Tony shift slightly, then he was moaning again as slick fingers gently began to stretch him, Bucky unable to help himself as he thrust back into the fingers. When two fingers turned to three he moaned releasing Tony he crawled back up his body. Pushing him flat on his back he steadied the hard shaft before he was sinking into it inch by inch until he was seated on his panting lover.

Tony leaned up on elbows kissing him softly, as he panted and groaned into his mouth.

Bucky was feeling it tonight, every touch, every kiss, every caress…every inch of Tony inside him. His hips began to lift and buck on their own, moaning he leaned back feeling Tony grip his waist as he moved erratically he wasn’t going to last long tonight.

“Bucky,” Tony groaned gripping his erection and pumping it.

Bucky thrust into the hand and then back onto the heat filling him.

“Tony,” He cried seconds before his hips gyrated madly pushing him over the edge spurting thick hot seed across Tony’s fist, and chest. Gasping and panting he felt tears gather in his eyes; it just felt so damn good.

Crying out in pleasure, Tony found his own orgasm as that tight passage squeezed around him. Suddenly weak Bucky collapsed forward onto him, feeling warm arms wrap, not willing to break the contact yet.

Bucky was humming pleasantly as he relaxed in the embrace.

“You wanted to talk love,” Tony murmured but his voice seemed distant and Bucky was floating pleasantly.

Bucky shook his head nuzzling into the strong neck. “It wasn’t anything that can’t wait.”


	9. Cat’s Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, one more chapter and we can end this off. Apologies for this one has all the angst! It will end happily I promise this fluffy mess has too. For now enjoy!

* * *

_Done early, want to meet for lunch? _

Bucky looked at the phone, grinning. Lunch sounded wonderful he’d been running ragged all day, not unusual around the approaching holiday season. They were always busy but for the first time since he could remember, Bucky had better things to do than work. Still, a company didn't run itself. 

_Sounds good, meet at Dinozzo?_

Waiting for a reply he clicked the phone off heading for the boardroom once again.

Whistling for Jude as he went, the dog got up padding after him, the red Christmas collar Pep had gotten him jingling merrily as he followed behind.

“Just need to check in then, we can go meet Tony for lunch,” he explained to the pup, not so much a pup anymore. He was still growing, and he was on the bigger side of a retriever. Jude was a gentle soul, and easily the star pupil of their obedience classes.

Bucky sst at the head of the table as Jude settled behind him on the floor already knowing his walk was coming soon. 

“Well, what do we have?” Bucky spoke and the board jumped.

-#-#-#-

Tony was finishing up work, whistling through his teeth as he cleaned off his machine and headed for the back room, a bounce in his step. Life was fantastic, granted his thesis was a pain, but he was in love and the world was completely rose-tinted.

“You’re in a good mood,” Charlene commented.

Tony glanced at her wondering if she was being her usual bitchy self or if she was actually trying to be nice.

“Yeah, I’ve got a date.”

She looked at him, “You’re seeing someone?”

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Charlene wasn’t really interested in anything that wasn’t about her, “Yup,”

“Who is she?”

“It’s a he, James Barnes.”

She snorted in disbelief, “Shut up you liar.” 

Tony blinked, Charlene was a bitch normally but this was excessive even for her.

“Why would I lie?”

“Yeah right, your dating, James Barnes, the James Barnes. Owner of AV Industries, like the richest man in the country.”

Tony stared at her in open-mouthed shock. She snorted crossing her arms over her more than ample bosom.

“I-I…” he had no idea what to say, he felt suddenly light-headed and a little dizzy.

“Do you not read papers? Magazines? He’s like brilliant, ridiculously rich and very good looking.”

Tony was still reeling, a sneer crossed Charlene overly made-up face, "That's what I thought as if you could get a guy like that." 

With that, she was out the doors and back to work leaving him very stunned and more than a little confused.

Tony leaned back against the locker closing his eyes, a sudden well of emotion tangling in his chest.

-#-#-#

“Mr. Barnes, Sir, I have an idea for a new product.”

The young eager eyes of one of the new designers appeared before him.

Bucky glanced at his watch and then to the doors; he had a few minutes before he should leave to meet Tony.

“Right, ok you have five minutes; wow me.”

-#-#-#-

Tony didn’t feel like himself.

It was like the world was in fast-forward but he was stuck in slow motion. He knew where the AVI building was, it was downtown, a big glassed-in modern building. He vaguely remembered it being a big deal when it opened, all green energy. AVI was on the cutting edge of everything.

Slowly as if he was in a dream he pushed the glass doors open, vaguely aware of people coming and going in their smart little business suits. Dazed he found himself before the reception desk a well-groomed woman looking at him expectantly.

“Bu-James Barnes please.”

He winced, his voice sounded horse and strained.

The receptionist smiled brightly at him, “Top floor, you have an appointment?”

He nodded not really hearing, moving on autopilot towards the elevator.

-#-#-#-

“Your idea has merit, but there are some flaws in your design,” Bucky pointed to the sketch.

The kid did have a solid concept, and Bucky become absorbed, with a few more tweaks they would have something here. 

He’d completely lost track of time.

-#-#-#-

Tony stepped off the elevator glancing around the brightly lit, office. There weren’t cubicles, simply open desks with people moving around. On the far side of the room, he caught sight of a completely glassed-in office. His feet moved towards it.

"Hello? May I help you, Sir?" 

Tony looked to a beautiful red-headed woman sitting at a desk just outside the room. A secretary? An assistant? It didn’t matter.

“Bucky?” He asked softly, suddenly hesitant and unsure.

The women looked at him a long moment, before she nodded, lips turning up at the corners “Just a moment,” she smiled lifting the phone.

Tony was looking around suddenly feeling horribly self-conscious. Why the hell had he come here?

A happy bark caught his attention and he instantly recognizing the familiar golden retriever.

“Hi Jude,” he whispered falling to a knee, letting the young dog lick his face, “How are you boy?”

Patting him once more Tony stood, catching sight of a familiar big figure striding confidently towards his office, he watched as a dark head turned to him before Bucky paused, eyes wide.

“Tony,” he spoke, softly, hesitantly.

Tony could feel the tension, he breathed, reminding himself to be calm, “Bucky, maybe we could go into your office.”

He watched a dark head nod before he turned and Tony followed him stiffly.

-#-#-#-

Bucky closed the door behind them softly, watching hesitantly as Tony stood tall and straight in the middle of the room. Jude seeming to sense that something was amiss went to his bed settling in with a small whine.

“Tony…what, ummm…what are you doing here?” Bucky asked breaking the silence, wincing at how stilted his voice sounded.

Dark eyes turned to him his expression betraying nothing, “You tell me Bucky,” the words contained a steel edge that had Bucky flinching away.

The strained silence stretched on before Tony spoke again, voice and eyes softer, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bucky took a breath, looking anywhere but the man that had come to be his world.

“I was scared,” Bucky replied moving away from the door coming to stand in front of him. “I wanted too…but I-”

Tony shook his head stepping back as his face contorted in what looked like helpless rage,

“What else haven’t you told me? Did you not trust me?”

Bucky watched helplessly as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“I…I…” Bucky couldn’t find the words, struggled to get give voice to the confusion in him.

“I need to leave, I need time to think.”

Bucky felt the panic rise up now, pushing aside everything else. Tony was leaving?

Letting out a helpless noise he turned but Tony was already out the door.

“Tony,” he finally got out hurrying to follow.

He caught him at the elevators, “Tony,” he tried once more.

Dark eyes looked at him, and Bucky caught his breath at the hurt he saw in them as the doors closed.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long he stood there, could have been minutes could have been hours. He wanted to fall to his knees and weep, to cry and blubber anything to somehow relieve the ache in his chest.

It felt like his heart had been ripped out.

He didn’t though, he straightened slowly ignoring the people around him, moving back his office face serene and composed.

"No calls Ms. Potts," he murmured as he passed her desk, quietly shutting his office door.

The silence was deafening

Settling behind his desk, he buried his face in his arms as the tears beginning to fall.

-#-#-#-

Tony began to walk.

Ignoring the biting cold of December, he wandered the city aimless simply moving forward. He legs taking him to the Canal and along the long winding path by the water. His head swimming, as he ran the emotional gamut from anger to sadness, to desperation.

He wracked his brain trying to figure out if Bucky had ever actually lied to him, from what he could recall Bucky never actually outright lied to him. He’d just never offered specific details.

If Tony was truthful he was hurt, he was hurt that Bucky hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him the truth. 

If Bucky loved him, wouldn’t he trust him?

He finally collapsed on a bench elbows on his knees, head hanging. His nose was running from the cold or from holding back tears he didn’t know. Brown eyes closed in pain, tears tracking across his face.

-#-#-#-

Bucky looked down into soft brown eyes, Jude had his head in Bucky’s lap offering silent comfort in the only way dogs could. Bucky’s eyes hurt, they were hot and dry, his nose running and stuffed, face feeling puffy. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was go home and hide in bed. Blowing his nose, he took a deep shuddering breath unable to stop the hitch that caught him.

It was only two but what did he care? He wasn’t going to do anything today.

He slid designer sunglasses on sighing as he clicked Jude’s leash on, grabbing the last of his work he packed up heading out.

“Bye Pep I’m off from the day.”

He moved swiftly to the elevator, doing his best to keep it together as the doors closed.

-#-#-#-

Pepper watched him go shocked, something was up.

Before she could ask he was already gone.

“Hmm,” she muttered picking up the phone hitting speed dial.

“Rogers,” came the voice at the other end.

“Steve, it’s Pepper.”

“Oh, hey Pepper what can I help you with?”

"Something's wrong with James."

She glanced around making sure no one was within hearing distance. Part of her job was discretion after all, and no one needed to know the bosses’ business.

“What happened?” Steve asked suddenly completely serious.

“A young man showed up a little while ago, they talked for like five minutes and he left again.”

“Had this young man ever been there before?”

“No, first time seeing him.”

“Did he look upset?”

“Yeah, Boss chased him to the elevators then locked himself in his office for an hour.”

“What happened then?”

“He just left for the day.”   


“Hmmm…thanks Pepper. I’m assuming we have your discretion on this?”

“Always,”

They said their goodbyes and Pepper hung up the phone shaking her head a small smile tugging at her lips.

She’d have to ask for a raise.

-#-#-#-

Across town Steve hung up the phone handsome face pensive, he pulled his cell out calling Thor.

He answered on the second ring, “Hello lover,” he said deceptively calm.

“Hello love,” he heard his exuberant boyfriend reply.

“Thor, dear, would you by any chance know why Tony just stormed out of Buck’s office?”

Steve waited, the silence on the other end answer enough; "By your silence, I'm guessing that perhaps you know more about this.”

He heard Thor sigh heavily, “Bucky maybe told me, that Tony didn’t actually know who he was.”

Steve sighed heavily closing his eyes in irritation, he felt a headache coming on. "So you're telling me Bucky has been dating Tony for almost three months and didn't tell him he was the owner and CEO of AVI?"

Another long moment of silence, "Yes?" Thor finally answers hesitantly.

Steve resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk, “Thor, Tony found out.”

“Oh.”

He did bang his head against the desk this time, reminding himself that he did indeed love the big lug.

“Thor love, I need to meet some big investors, please go check on Buck.”

"Yes, of course, my love, I will go right now."

They said their goodbyes, and Steve hung up the phone.

“Honest to god…” he mumbled adjusting his tie and grabbing his folio, “Good thing he’s good in bed.”

-#-#-#-

Bucky was not faring well.

Clad in sweats and ice cream in hand he settled in front of his TV wrapped in his comforter. Jude stretched out at his feet, as they watched the _Rocky _marathon on TV_. _

About a half-hour into his pity fest Thor came with Lucy. Without a word, he settled on the couch with Bucky.

“Steve called,” he said softly sometime later.

Bucky closed dry eyes, “Yeah.”

He winced his voice horse and scratching, the big fighter wrapped a thick arm around his shoulder pulling him close; offering silent comfort.

As _Rocky _moved into _Rocky II, _they dozed, content in each other’s company.

Bucky was roused from his stupor by a familiar voice, “I’m strangely turned on by this.”

Blinking he sat up groggily, Steve grinning at him, pizza and beer in hand.

“Hey Stevie,” he greeted, Thor already up as well, apparently, he’d fallen asleep on one of the man’s ridiculously wide shoulders.

Steve was at his side then pulling him close for a hug, “You ok?” he murmured.

Bucky closed his eyes heaving a shuddering sigh, "M'ok," he managed a watery smile.

"It'll be ok Buck," he assured him, and he found himself nodding along. He hoped it would be ok…he really hoped.

They dug into the pizza then just as Rocky IV started. Bucky feeling a little better surrounded by his friends. Swallowing shakily, he tried to fight back his thoughts. Why hadn’t he just told him?

Tony had been right, it was like he didn’t trust him. Holding back a fresh wave of sobs he looked down at the pizza, he couldn’t lose Tony…but he was terrified he’d already lost him.


	10. Right Place, Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The end! Got all the way through it. Hope you enjoyed! I want to do a few more Bucky/Tony stories I love this couple. Thanks for all the support I really enjoyed going back through this. So without further ado, the fluffy, smutty, conclusion to the nonsense fluff.

* * *

Tony couldn’t stop thinking.

He stared unseeingly at the ceiling above his bed. He knew he should be working on his paper, but he felt like garbage. Unsurprising as he was feeling like a complete asshole, he figured he'd overreacted. He'd just been so surprised…and hurt. 

He clenched the phone in his hand, wanting to call Bucky, to work out this whole mess; only he couldn’t seem to find the courage. Groaning he buried his head in the pillows. He didn’t want to think anymore.

His imagination was running away with him though, conjuring all sorts of terrible things; Bucky laughing with his friends at the stupid student who’d fallen in love.

Was it all some elaborate joke? Maybe it was a dare?

"I watch too many movies," he sighed finally worn out from all the worrying and overthinking. Stripped to his underwear he curled in bed watching a movie, not really paying attention.

His phone dinged beside him on the bed he hurriedly dug through the sheets, hoping and dreading it was Bucky.

_Hey, it’s Steve thought you might like to know he lives on floor twelve of the Armoire apartments on Sussex, 1261. Things will be alright._

Tony read, and re-read the text message his mind moving again.

Without conscious thought, he was out of bed and half-dressed ready to storm over there and…he wasn’t sure what.

Heaving a sigh, he sat back on the bed groaning, what the hell was he doing?

He should wait until his head cleared. Getting back into bed, he made a resolution to himself that he was not going to be the one that reached out. He was going to wait.

He lasted until Sunday morning.

-#-#-#-

Bucky spent the worst weekend he could ever remember having.

He swung between hopeful elation that they could get over this, to utter desolation that everything was over between them. He didn’t want it to be, he loved Tony. It felt like he’d cut his own heart out. He didn’t go to work, he didn’t go to the gym. He barely walked Jude wanting nothing more than to lay on the couch, and wallow in his despair.

It was completely his fault, he should have come clean right away, Tony had every right to be mad at him.

Tears tracked from his eyes again, blurring the TV screen. He needed to stop watching the Diva channel and its chick flick marathon; they were the worst things to watch when you were heartbroken.

His pity party lasted until Sunday morning when Thor and Steve showed up .

“Damit Bucky off the couch!” the smaller blonde mumbling turned off the TV, and picking up some of the garbage, “Look you can’t keep moping, get up get going.”

He threw the empty food containers away, “This is part of a relationship, I’m sorry Bucky. Somedays you feel like nothing in the world can stop you, and other times it’s like your whole world is crumbling around you.”

Bucky looked up at the blondes with a reluctant sigh and a nod. 

“Now get up, and take Jude and Lucy for a walk you’ll feel better.”

Nodding, Bucky sniffled a little dragging his feet to the bedroom to get some clothes on. Tugging on clean sweats he threw his hair up in a haphazard bun before he returned, Steve and Thor having tided up his living room.

“Get going,” Steve ushered him towards the door and Bucky reluctantly went with the dogs. Feet dragging.

-#-#-#-

Tony stood outside the door nervously, this place was ridiculously nice. 

It was a far cry from his part of the city. The neighbourhood was upscale, so much so he didn’t want to touch the door for fear of leaving a handprint.

He’d tossed and turned for two nights before surrendering this morning and deciding to talk to Bucky. Following Steve’s instructions, he’d found the right building and now he stood before the apartment door. Breathing deeply he tapped on the door, waiting, listening to his heartbeat, thudding far too loudly in his ears.

When there was no answer he tapped again, “Bucky? It’s Tony.”

He waited again; no answer.

Frowning he tested the doorknob surprised when the door swung inwards.

“Oh wow…” he whispered, the place looked right out of a magazine, open concept it was light and airy perfectly suited to a titan of industry. He moved down the hall peeking into the living room. The place was a mess. Empty beer bottles, and food cartons on all the surfaces. It looked like he’d had a party. Tony couldn’t help the frown that pulled his lips…maybe Bucky wasn’t all that upset.

“Bucky?” he called again, wondering where the other man was, moving towards the kitchen he paused hearing noises.

Brow furrowing, he listened intently suddenly realizing what he was hearing; someone was having sex.

Without thinking he was moving, halting in front of the door he figured was the bedroom.

Angry he threw it open, “Bucky!” he yelled eyes focusing on the pair in the bed. It took all of five seconds for Tony to realize it wasn’t Bucky at all; it was Thor and Steve. Both sweat-slicked Steve sat on his haunches, Thor's long muscular legs wrapped around his waist.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Tony beet red began stammering apologies as he looked away. Still holding tight to his lover Steve began to laugh, tears of mirth running down his face.

Tony was still trying vainly not to look at the pair, but it would seem the blondes had little shame. Blushing Tony began backing out of his bedroom, and right into a familiar wide chest.

“Tony?” the voice was familiar but raw, worried and hesitant.

“Bucky!” Tony turned, to him stuttering, “I didn’t I mean…” he trailed off not sure where he was going with this.

Bucky didn’t move and Tony stared hard at his chest, refusing to look at the bed, even when Bucky sighed heavily, “Really guys? In my bed? Come on!” 

Steve laughed harder.

Tony finally maned to pull the door closed behind him before turning to Bucky.

Alone in the small hallway now Tony felt the tension settle thickly in the air. He had no idea what he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Bucky blurted looking anywhere but at Tony. “I was scared…I didn’t want anything to change anything between us.”

His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. The self-righteous, speech Tony had planned out flew out of his head, Bucky looked wrung out, his eyes red-rimmed. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he might start crying at any moment.

Tony stepped forward wrapping his arms around the other pulling him close he placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I was upset because I thought you didn’t trust me.” He whispered giving him a tight squeeze, “Office worker or CEO I still fell in love with Bucky.”

Tony felt hot tears against his neck. “I love you too,” Bucky mumbled, Tony hugged him tighter.

“Is there anything else you have to tell me?”

Bucky froze for a minute pulling away, his face flushed, Tony waited for the other shoe to drop.

“Yeah, I met you before the day in the coffee shop.”

Tony was confused, “What do you mean?”

Bucky wrung his hands, "You were our waiter one night at the Elgin."

Tony wracked his brain, drawing a complete blank.

“The women who split the wine and went off on you,” Steve explained, standing half-dressed leaning against the doorframe, still looking far too amused.

Brown eyes cleared, “Oh my god you guys where there! I totally didn’t even notice. I was so focused on not messing up…” he trailed off stunned at the revelation.

“Another failure at hooking Bucky up with someone, but it seemed to work out in a roundabout way.”

Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to laugh or scream.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Bucky hastened to say.

Tony shook his head pulling him close, “Going be the death of me…” he mumbled pulling the big man close kissing him passionately it had been a long two days.

Separating Tony took pride in the fact that Bucky looked dazed.

“I think Thor and I are going to head out, call you later,” Steve grinned pulling his shirt on and hurrying his half-clad boyfriend out.

Tony barely noticed, unable to look away from the pale eyes of his lover. 

Tony pressed against him, crowding Bucky against the wall as he rocked up on his toes kissing the man all tongue and heat. He felt Bucky’s arms come around him, clutching tight to the back of his hoodie as Tony swallowed the sweet sounds he made.

Tony slid a thigh between Bucky’s legs grinning as the bigger man ground against him. Passion flared as all the desperation from the last couple of days churned between them. Tony was needed to touch him again, to hold him sweetly.

Moving from the wall they began to stumble towards the bedroom Tony freezing when he remembered what had just happened.

“How about a shower?” He huffed giving the rumpled sheets the side-eye. 

Bucky nodded eagerly, lips still locked they weaved their way into the bathroom shedding clothing as they went. Tony pressed up against Bucky’s back mouthing his shoulder as the man turned on the water.

Moaning Bucky turned in his arms as they kissed and caressed waiting for the water to heat. Stumbling into the steaming spray Tony watched as Bucky pulled away kissing his chest.

Dark eyes watched as Bucky slid to his knees, Tony groaned as those pale eyes looked up at him through soaked hair. He reached for the other just as Bucky licked him from root to tip.

“Oh god, Bucky…” he slid a hand through wet hair, holding on for dear like as Bucky did his best to swallow him down. Tony moaned running his hands gently across stubbled cheeks, feeling the strong jaw move over him. 

That hot wet mouth was too much; Tony had no intention of this ending so soon. Tugging Bucky up he kissed him harshly, before turning him around pressing the muscular form into the cool tiles. Bucky braced himself on the wall, giving a pleased moan as he arched back. Tony fumbled with a shampoo bottle needing something to ease the way.

Eager he coated his fingers before he moved them to tease Bucky’s tight opening, kissing along warm skin before he carefully slipping a slick finger inside.

“Been thinking about you…like this” Tony whispered as he gently bit a strong shoulder, adding a second finger to the first.

“Tony, please…" he begged thrusting into the fingers.

Tony couldn’t resist removing his fingers he quickly slicked himself up before he pulled Bucky back into him, slowly pressing into him. The muscle giving way and Tony was sliding into Bucky’s impossibly tight wet heat.

“Tony!” Bucky cried, canting his hips back against him.

Tony tightened his grip on soft skin as he pulled back against him. He grinned as he began to move in earnest, losing his mind as Bucky panted his name with every thrust.

“Ah fuck Bucky,” he grunted roughly grabbing Bucky’s erection jerking it hard and fast.

They didn’t last long, Bucky cumming first, yelling as he spilled across Tony’s hands and onto the wall.

Tony thrust twice more before he toppled over the edge joining his lover.

Panting Tony carefully slid out, supporting Bucky as he sagged back against him. Humming pleasantly with afterglow Tony cleaned up his lover, tenderly rubbing soapy hands over all the well-muscled planes of his boyfriend.

“Love you,” Bucky murmured all but collapsed into him, “Felt like my heart had been ripped out when you walked away Friday.”

Tony’s hands stilled at the soft, hesitant words.

“Thought I had ruined it all,” he confessed.

Tony kissed him tenderly, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, resuming his ministration.

“Was worried it would end like all my other dates; more impressed with my money than me.”

Tony mused on that, “Well that’s just not true, clearly I just love you for the sex.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at him before he smacked him on the ass, kissing him sweetly, “I’m turning to a prune.” 

Clean and content the pair dressed settling on the couch. Jude draping himself across their feet.

Tony lifted his arm as Bucky cuddled into him yawning,

“Did you really see Thor and Steve…” he trailed as Tony held up his hand stalling him out.

“I don’t want to remember,” he said firmly, Bucky looked like he was trying to suppress a smile.

They were quiet for a few moments before Tony grinned cheekily at him, “You know what the most surprising moment of today?”

Bucky smothered a yawn, eyes already fluttering, ready for a nap, “What?” He asked dowsing already.

“Thor is a bottom.”

Tony smirked as Bucky fell off the couch laughing.

-#-#-#-

** _Several months later…_ **

Bucky chewed his nails staring at his phone intently, at his feet Jude sat shifting nervously.

“Boss, more papers,” Pepper announced, causing Bucky to jump. 

“Any word yet?” She asked.

Bucky sighed shaking his head as he accepted the stack of paperwork, “Have you told him about the trip yet?”

“No, it’s a surprise for him finishing.”

Pepper offered him a supportive smile, “Don’t worry he’ll love it.”

The phone vibrated and Bucky nearly came out his skin; Tony’s picture appeared.

“Hello?” he answered eagerly, biting his lip with nerves.

“I got it!” Tony yelled into the phone.

Bucky, holding it away from his head whooped in happiness. Pepper gave a thumbs-up as she turned to leave.

“Congratulations,” Bucky gushed feeling a swell of pride for his boyfriend having successfully defended his thesis.

“I got to go now see you for dinner!”

They said their goodbyes Bucky grinning for all he was worth.

-#-#-#-

They sat together in the elegant dining room, Bucky unable to help but feel a little nostalgic. It had been eight months, since he’d meet Tony, and his life had changed completely. In the very dining room, they sat now.

Bucky raised a glass, "Congratulations on a successful defence of your thesis."

Tony grinned clinking his own, “Thanks.”

They took a sip, the waiter, a friend of Tony’s, winking at them as he delivered their food.

Tony’s school year was at an end, successfully earning his Ph.D., he was official Dr. Stark; Bucky was so proud of him. So much so, he was going to surprise him with a two-week trip to Europe. Show him all the sights.

They still lived apart much to Bucky’s disappointment, Tony was fiercely independent, Bucky both loved and hated it.

“So, what now?” Bucky asked casually feeling the tickets crumple in his suit pocket.

“I got offered a job,” Tony’s grin was wide and excited, “I’ll be the youngest professor in the department.” He looked so pleased and proud Bucky wanted to kiss him.

“So, you’re going to move in with me?” He asked hopefully, knowing he was wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Tony smiled at him gently, “If you still want me when we’ve been together a year we’ll talk. Besides I spend most of my time at yours anyway.”

Bucky took his hand squeezing it gently, he had figured that would have been the answer. Tony had already put his foot down, he would not rush into moving in until they’d been together a year.

They ate in silence a while longer before the nerves got the better of Bucky and he managed to gather his courage.

“I have a present for you.” He blurted passing the tickets over, swallowing dryly as Tony curiously opened the envelope, expression morphing from curiosity to shock, to elation.

“For real? Two weeks in Europe?”

Nodding Bucky smiled catching the enthusiasm.

“I have some business to do while we’re over there but I thought it’d be nice for the two of us to go on vacation.”

Tony looked ready to leap across the table, before his expression started to fade a little, “I can get time off from the pool, but I don’t think I can from the coffee shop…”

Bucky shrugged, “So quit, you’ve been wanting to for a while now.”

Tony blinked at him before a slow grin crossed his face, “Sounds good, but I want to make it epic…”

Bucky looked at him curiously, “How do you mean?” 

Tony’s smile got wider, "I work tomorrow, could you do me a favour?" 

Bucky nodded more than intrigued and always game for helping out Tony.

-#-#-#-

“You’re happy today Tony,” Charlene snarked, it was a slow day, and there was always a lull after the morning rush and noon hour.

"Sure am, how are you, Charlene?" The blonde looked at him, snapping her gum with a bored shrug. Her makeup was already caking.

“How’s your boyfriend?” she said sarcastically.

Tony shook his head, God she was such a bitch.

“Amazing, James is taking me to Europe for two weeks.”

The women cackled, "Right taking you to Europe, your boyfriend that runs one of the biggest corporations in the country, and you’re still working here.” She laughed again, that annoying high-pitched whine she thought was so attractive.

Tony opened his mouth to reply when the bell above the door jangled. He grinned instantly recognizing the figure. Bucky played the part perfectly; he was wearing one of his best suits, the charcoal material hugging his body perfectly. The tie alone probably cost more than Tony’s rent. Sliding his designer sunglasses up, he approached the counter smiling winningly at the surprised Charlene.

Tony watched her face intently. Wanting to laugh as she started falling all over Bucky. Oh, yes, she recognized him, alright Bucky been on the cover of People recently. In one arm, he held a bouquet of flowers.

“I’m looking for Tony,” he said flashing her his best winning smile.

It was worth it to see the petty bitch stutter turning red, her jaw-dropping. Tony couldn’t help it laughing he came around the counter.

“Awesome,” he whispered in Bucky’s ear kissing the man on the cheek.

Bucky grinned, cheeks tinting red.

“Charlene, I quit,” he called throwing his apron at her.

Outside Tony laughed in earnest, “That was great you see her face, oh wow.”

Bucky handed the flowers over, “They are for you.”

Tony accepted them happily, “Ready to go?” Bucky asked Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as they headed towards Bucky’s.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” he teased, Bucky returned the favour leaning into Tony.

“Pleasure before business, Tony,” he grinned pulling his shades down.

Tony snorted pressing a kiss to his neck content, “Think you may have that backwards…” he trailed off giving up.

“Actually, nope I think your right.”

Arms around each other and pressed close together they headed for home.

END.


End file.
